Averiguando lo que siento
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Carly, Sam y Freddie han tenido sentimiento extraños ultimamente, sentimientos que ellos no entienden, pero que averiguran con el tiempo, primer fanfic piedad por favor... (FINALIZADO)
1. Pensamientos

**Hola, bueno este mi primer fanfic, piedad por favor jejeje y bueno espero que le guste...**

**Diclameir: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi propia imaginacion.**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

_**Capitulo: pensamientos**_

_**Freddie: P.O.V**_

Estoy aquí en mi cama pensando muchas cosas, pero una cosa me está haciendo pensar más de lo normal, es decir antes siempre pensaba en lo mismo, mi escuela, las locuras de mi madre, mis amigos, mis intereses como la tecnología, y por supuesto el amor que tenia hacia Carly, pero últimamente no estoy pensando lo mismo que pensaba antes, ¡bueno a quien engaño! Pienso lo mismo de antes, a excepción de lo que sentía por Carly, es decir ya no pienso en ella como antes, no lo sé, en realidad no sé qué me pasa realmente, tendre que averiguarlo algún día, pero ahor debo dormir para ir mañana temprano la escuela.

Después de haber estado pensando en lo que sentía, se rindió al sueño quedando profundamente dormido.

_**Carly P.O.V.**_

Estoy aquí en mi habitación intentando dormir, pero últimamente no puedo dormir bien, todo porque me la paso pensando muy a diario, si últimamente estoy muy pensativa, es decir cuando digo que estoy pensativa, en realidad estoy pensando en alguien más precisamente un chico, y lo que realmente me sorprende es el chico en cual estoy pensando, ese chico es mi vecino que vive al frente de mi departamento, mi mejor amigo, el que me ayuda con mi Web Show llamado iCarly, apuesto que ya saben de quien estoy hablando, ese chico el cual pienso es nada más y nada menos que Freddie Benson, si lo sé quién lo diría, el chico que me pido por casi 3 años que sea su novia, y recién empiezo a pensar en él, no sé desde cuando, pero pienso en el casi todo el día, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila, ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento hacia a el?, realmente no lo sé, pero parece que tendré que averiguarlo de alguna manera, pero ahora debo dormir para ir mañana a la escuela.

Carly después de haber pensando cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, quedando dormida profundamente.

_**Sam P.O.V.**_

Estoy aquí viendo la tele, debería estar durmiendo, pero no he podido y entonces decidí mirar la tele, pero hay algo que no me deja en paz, raramente no sé qué me pasa, ni me importa, pero no puedo de dejar de pensar en el, si ya lo dije es alguien en quien pienso, y lo que más molesta es en chico en cual pienso, ese chico que desde hace mas de 4 años no he dejado de fastidiar, al que lastimo tanto física como emocional, el que pensaba que odiaba con toda mi alma, pero con el paso del tiempo me doy cuenta que no era así, no lo sé creo que me estoy volviendo loca, es decir yo Sam Puckett pensando en un chico como él, se estarán preguntando de quién demonios estoy hablando, bueno ese chico es un inútil, bobo, tarado, torpe, tonto y sin numero de apodos Freddie Benson, no sé qué me pasa, pero también hay que admitir que ha cambiado mucho, y cuando digo que ha cambiado mucho, en serio ha cambiado, es decir ahora ya no es un debilucho, ahora es un chico mas fornido, alto, y esos ojos cafés que…, bueno ese no es el punto, creo q mejor de pensar en el, aunque suene raro no sé cómo se llama este sentimiento que estoy sintiendo, pero parece que tendré que averiguarlo, ahora debo intentar dormir, ya que mañana debo ir a la escuela la cual creo q es estúpida, horrible y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar, pero lo bueno es que veré a mis mejores amigos que son Carly, Freddie, y tal vez Gibby, pero ahora si me voy a dormir a mi habitación.

Y así Sam quedo dormida en su cama de su habitación esperando al día siguiente que será un nuevo día en la escuela.

**Y que tal les parecio, jejeje si lo se es un poco corto, pero es solo este episodio los demas seran un poco mas largo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Un nuevo dia

**Hola ¿como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia muchas gracias a los que me dejaron su reviews.**

**para no equivocarme otra vez con esa palabra que no se como realmente se escribe ire al grano.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero esta historia le pertence a mi imaginacion.**

"_**AVERIGUANDO LO QUE SIENTO"**_

_**CAPITULO 2: Un nuevo día**_

_**Freddie P.O.V.**_

Bueno es un nuevo día, aquí estoy en mi habitación levantándome después de no haber dormido bien y bueno que más da, ahora me bañare, me cambiare, para ir a la escuela.

Ya hice todo lo que dije que iba hacer y ahora me dirijo hacia el apartamento de Carly, Toque la puerta y en segundos Carly me abrió la puerta.

_"Hola Carly, ¿lista para ir a la escuela?"-pregunte muy animado.

_"Si en un momento, quiero terminar esta infernal tarea"- me dijo.

_" ¿Qué tarea estas terminando?"- le pregunte simplemente.

_"Estoy terminando la tarea de historia que nos dieron para hacer la semana pasada"-me respondió.

_"Pero, ¿no me habías dicho que ya habías terminado esa tarea antes?"-le pregunte.

"Si, pero me di cuenta que me faltaba terminar"-me respondió, iba a decir algo pero , ella me interrumpió diciendo-"No me gusta mentir Freddie, en realidad ni siquiera la había empezado hacer"-me dijo sinceramente.

_"Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que ya habías terminado?"-le pregunte con cierta confusión.

_"Es que… yo… ay no lo sé ok…"-me decía, cuando le iba a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Me interrumpió diciendo-"Ok ya termine mi tarea, ahora vámonos"-me dijo, dejándome bien confundido.

_**Carly P.O.V.**_

Al fin había terminado hacer mi tarea, justo cuando Freddie me estaba a empezando a interrogar por que no había empezado hacer mi tarea, pero me salve que siguiera con sus preguntas, no quiero decirle le verdadera razón de por qué no había hecho mi tarea, recuerdo por que fue.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba yo viendo la televisión un nuevo episodio de "La Vaquita", junto con Sam en mi sala de mi apartamento, hasta que llega Freddie muy sonriente.

_"Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?"-pregunto.

_"Estamos viendo un nuevo episodio de "La Vaquita"-le respondí alegremente.

_"Así que no molestes tonto"-respondió Sam, y dándome cuenta que Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Bueno si están tan ocupadas viendo televisión, no podre invitarlas a la inauguración del nuevo restaurante "El mundo del tocino", que abre este sábado en la noche en la cual tengo reservación de una mesa de 4 personas"-nos decía Freddie para nuestra sorpresa.

_" ¿En serio tienes reservaciones para una mesa?"-pregunto Sam toda sorprendida y emocionada.

_"Así es"-respondió.

_" ¿Desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?, lo que yo sé es que ya no había reservaciones desde hace un mes"-dijo Sam toda sorprendida.

_"Si lo sé, la razón por la que tengo reservaciones es porque mi tía Mindy , tenía planeado venir a visitarnos aquí en Seattle"-nos contaba-"pero tuvo un problema con su trabajo, por lo cual ya no podrá venir a visitarnos, y bueno ya ella había hechos las reservaciones, y nos las dio a nosotros"- termino de hablar.

_"Pero, si tienes reservación para una mesa de 4 personas ¿Quiénes iban a ir a parte de ti y tu tía?"-pregunte algo confundida.

_"También iba acompañarnos mi madre, y mi prima Yosselin,"- respondía-"Mi prima venia si venia mi tía, lo cual es obvio por que es su hija, y mi madre no podrá ya que tiene que trabajar ese día hasta tarde"-nos decía-"Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que iba invitarlas este sábado a la inauguración pero como están tan ocupadas viendo la televisión tendré que invitar a otras personas tal vez"-nos decía sarcásticamente.

_"Oye yo no estaré ocupada este sábado en la noche si es que me invitas"-decía Sam con mucha emoción.

_" ¿Entonces aceptan la invitación o no?"-nos pregunto.

_"Por supuesto que voy"-decía Sam cada vez mas emocionada.

Yo no sabía si ir ya que tenía que hacer mi tarea de historia, la cual es frustrante.

_"Yo…-decía hasta que de repente, vi algo que me molesto, Sam estaba tan emocionada, que ABRAZO a Freddie me sorprendió ver eso y por alguna razón quería hacer algo y fue- "¡YO TAMBIEN IRE!"- dije casi gritando, para que me escucharan.

_"Bien, entonces también invita a Espencer para que vaya con nosotros"-nos decía algo incomodo separándose de Sam después del abrazo que se dieron-"Bueno chicas, entonces este sábado a las 8:00 pm vamos para el restaurante"-nos dijo-"Una cosa mas ¿Carly terminaste tu tarea de historia que nos dieron la semana pasada?"-pregunto Freddie.

_"Si lo termine, como si no me conocieras, jajajaja"- decía nerviosa, si lo se había mentido pero no me agradaba que Sam y Freddie estén más tiempos juntos, y sigo sin entender por qué.

_"Entonces esta hecho, iremos este sábado a la inauguración del nuevo restaurante"-decía Freddie alegremente.

_"¡Sí!"-dijimos todos de emoción.

_"Seguramente en ese lugar debe estar el mejor tocino del mundo"-decía Sam toda ilusionada.

_"Escuche que ahí sirven tu tocino favorito"-decía Freddie.

_" ¿El tocino Boliviano?"-pregunto Sam con ilusión-

_"Así es"-respondió-

_¡Sí! ¡Comeré mucho tocino!"-decía mi carnívora amiga con mucha emoción.

_"Ok el sábado entonces"-Dije con emoción por supuesto.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bueno después de eso, empecé a sentir cosas raras por mi amigo, sentimientos que no entiendo, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguare.

_" ¿Carly estás ahí?"-me preguntaba mi amigo castaño.

_"Ah, sí, sí, estoy aquí, vámonos ya a la escuela"-le dije saliéndome de mis pensamientos.

_" ¿Estás bien"?-preguntaba preocupado Freddie.

_"Si, estoy bien Freddie"-le respondí- "¿nos vamos?".

_"Ok"-decía Freddie no muy convencido-"¿Segura que estas bien?"-siguió preguntándome.

_"Si Freddie, ya vámonos"-le dije ya empezando a irritarme.

Así Carly y Freddie se fueron para la escuela después de esa conversación.

_**Sam P.O.V.**_

Estaba en mi casillero, esperando a que lleguen mis amigos, y me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?, ¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?, Carly y Freddie siempre llegan más antes que yo a la escuela, y ahí están, al fin llegaron.

_" ¿Por qué se tardaron?"-pregunte simplemente.

_"Nos atrasamos un poco"-me respondió Freddie.

_"Bueno no me importa"-dije para molestarlo, caso que funciono, ya que puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Entonces ¿Por qué preguntaste?"-pregunto Freddie.

_"Porque me da la gana"-dije fastidiándolo.

_"Mira puckett…"-decía él.

_"No mira tú…"-decía yo.

_"Ya chicos no discutan"-decía para calmarnos-"Empezamos un nuevo día, y ustedes empiezan una nueva pelea"-nos decía molesta.

_"Esta bien"-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de un largo día en la aburrida escuela, toco el timbre de salida, yo estaba esperando en mi casillero, hablando con Carly, hasta que llego Freddie pero no solo sino con una chica muy linda, eso me puso muy molesta, al ver llegar Freddie con ella, y ni sé porque me molesta tanto, ni debería importarme, pero me molesta y no sé por qué.

_"Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?"-decía muy alegre.

_"Mal"-respondió Carly-"Me saque B en historia"- nos decía Carly en tono de tristeza.

_" ¿Y por qué?"- preguntaba Freddie sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

_"Porque no había terminado la infernal tarea de historia"-decía Carly triste-"Pero eso ya no importa, y bueno Freddie, ¿Quién es tu amiga?"-pregunto Carly, pero de una manera no lo sé… rara creo, algo así como celosa.

_"Oh perdón, ella es mi amiga y compañera de clase Alexandra"-dijo emocionado-"Alexandra te presento a Carly y a Sam mis mejores amigas"-nos presento.

_"Es un gusto conocerte"-decía mi amiga.

_"Seee, como sea"-dije con pereza.

_" ¿Y por qué acompañas a Freddie?"-dijo Carly de manera muy extraña-"No mas pregunto"- agrego.

_"Es que soy su tutor"-dijo alegremente.

_"Y es un gran tutor, mis notas han subido, y todo se lo debo a él"-decía felizmente viéndolo a los ojos.

Ya no aguantaba ver esa escena, pensaba salir rápido, pero se me adelanto la persona que menos esperaba.

_" ¡Me tengo que ir!"-dijo Carly muy rápidamente se fue de donde estábamos, dejándonos sorprendidos y confundidos a los tres.

_"Eh… la seguiré, para ver si está bien"-dije con preocupación, saliendo igual de rápido que Carly, dejándolos a los dos solos, lo cual creo que no fue buena idea.

**Y ahi esta el segundo capitulo espero que le hubiera gustado y nuevamente gracias por sus reviews.**

**Chico cj seddie: gracias por tu reviews y despejo tu duda soy un chico, no creo que una chica le ponga su nickname Tocinoboliviano1994, ademas que soy la unica persona en mi pais que sabe la existencia de la pareja Seddie, creo.**

**Caaro13: gracias por tu consejo aunque solo sea una letra, y escribe mal el primer capitulo, por que lo hize creo a las 12:35 algo por ahi, y tenia un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado jejejeje, pero igualmente gracias por tu consejo.**

**dejen sus reviews por favor jejeje**


	3. ¿Celos?

**Hola como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, se que me tarde demasiado, pero ustedes saben que mi hermano me ha obligo a subir otros fanfics, pero bueno al fin lo actualize jejeje espero que le guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 3: **_**Celos**_

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Estuve realmente sorprendido, por lo que paso hace unos momentos, Carly se fue de la escuela rápidamente a lo igual que Sam, Carly ha estado últimamente muy rara igual que Sam, seguro estarán ocultando algo, pero tendré que averiguar que.

_"Creo que a tus amigas no les agrado"-me dijo algo triste Alexandra.

_"¡No!, no digas eso, Carly no es así, tal vez Sam, pero Carly no"-le explique.

_"Parece que te gusta Carly,¿cierto?"-pregunto dejándome sorprendido por la pregunta, si me gustaba, pero últimamente no he sentido lo mismo que antes, es decir ya no pienso en ella todo el tiempo, como lo hacia antes, y no se que es lo que siento ahora.

_"Eh, Freddie ¿Estas ahí?-pregunto Alexandra.

_"Oh, si estoy aquí, lo siento"-le respondí saliéndome de mis pensamientos.

_"No me respondiste"-me dijo-"te gusta Carly ¿si o no?"-me pregunto.

_"Eh… no lo se… es decir antes me gustaba, pero últimamente he estado confundido"-le dije sinceramente.

_"Entonces, si estas confundido, es porque te gusta la rubia ¿cierto?"-pregunto con mucho interés.

_"¡¿Sam? jajajajaja…"-reía algo confundido-"si que buen chiste Alexandra"-le comente divertido.

_"No era un chiste Freddie"- me dijo Alexandra, impresionada y a la vez asustada por mi reacción.

_"Eso nunca va a pasar"-dije-"ella me odia"- agregué.

_"Entonces, si ella no te odiara, ¿la invitarías a salir?"-pregunto con algo de interés.

_"No lo se, como te dije antes eso nunca va a suceder"-dije para que entendiera-"además estoy seguro que siempre me odiara"-agregué.

_"OK, ya entendí"-dijo- "no creí que reaccionarias así"- me comento sorprendida.

_"¿Así, como?"-le pregunte confundido.

_"Mejor olvídalo"-dijo-"bueno, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar lo recuerdas"-me dijo muy desanimadamente.

_"Pareces que tenemos una alumna muy animada hoy"-le dije sarcásticamente-"pero bueno, vámonos"-le dije.

Freddie y Alexandra se fueron después a la biblioteca, pero algo no dejaba tranquilo a Freddie, cada rato se preguntaba ¿Por qué Carly y Sam reaccionaron así, especialmente Carly?.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Llegue rápido al edificio que vivía, llegue corriendo, justo cuando entre, Lewbert me empezó a gritar, el tiempo por que me detuve para escuchar los gritos de Lewbert, fue tiempo suficiente para que me alcance Sam, quien me estuvo siguiendo, desde la escuela.

_"Hey Carls, ¿Por qué…?"-pero fue interrumpida por Lewbert que seguía con sus gritos.

_"¡Salgan de mi piso!"-gritaba gruñonamente, tirandonos cualquier objeto que tenia a su alcance, salimos corriendo para salir de su apreciado piso, despues subimos hacia mi apartamento.

_"¿Qué te pasa?"-me pregunto mi carnívora amiga.

_"No me pasa nada"-dije nerviosamente.

_"Ni tu te crees lo que dices"- me dijo-"ya dime ¿que te pasa?"-me volvió a preguntar.

_"Nada Sam, en serio"-dije tranquilamente esta vez.

_"¿En serio?"-me pregunto, no tan convencida.

_"Si"-respondí, durante la conversación que tenia con Sam, llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, lo cual me salva ya que Sam ira directamente a mi cocina y vera si tengo jamón o tocino o cualquier otra cosa que se pueda comer, eso me quita la presión de decirle que me pasa, lo cual no se que me pasa, me moleste demasiado verla con ella como si tuviera... ¿celos?…, eso es imposible, aunque no estoy tan segura.

_"Oye, Carly tienes…"-decía Sam dirigiéndose para la cocina, pero la interrumpí, ya que mis pensamientos me volvían loca.

_"¡Si Sam, me pasa algo, ¿contenta?"-le dije muy alterada, dejándola muy confundida.

_"Ok, entonces dime que te pasa-me dijo confundida.

_"No lo se, estoy así desde…"-no termine lo que estaba diciendo, por que me di cuenta que iba a decir algo, que creo todavía tengo que mantenerlo oculto-"eh… no se realmente por que estoy así"-dije nerviosamente.

_"¿Estas segura?"-me pregunto muy confundida.

_"Si, digo no, ay no lo se"-dije rápidamente,luego me tranquilice un poco-"bueno Sam, iré a mi habitación hacer mi tarea, ¿vienes?"le pregunte.

_"Eh…, no estaré aquí haciendo mi tarea"- me respondió

_"¿Y que tarea vas hacer aquí?"-le pregunte nuevamente.

_"La única que se hacer, dormir"-dijo para después lanzarse hacia al sofá.

_"Jajajaja, ok amiga, yo estaré en mi habitación si por si me necesitas"-le dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia a mi habitación.

Mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, pensaba en lo que me pasaba, ay creo que me estoy volviendo loca, tengo que averiguar lo que me pasa, pero rápido.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estoy aquí, en el sofá de Carly, intentando dormir, después de un irritante día en la escuela, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Carly, reacciono así, cuando Fredbobo nos presento a su amiguita?, ha estado rara últimamente, pero no puedo negar que pensaba hacer lo mismo que Carly, pero se me adelanto por sorpresa, todo por que odio que esa chica este con Freddie, pero ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?, no entiendo por que me siento así, esto me esta volviendo loca, tengo que averiguar lo que me sucede pero rápido, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, creí escuchar que abrieron la puerta, debe ser Spencer, pero el esta de viaje con su amigo Calceto, entonces me fije quien era, y me di cuenta que era el bobo, pero me di cuenta que se estaba volviendo hacia el pasillo.

_"¿A dónde vas Freddo?"-le pregunte.

_"Afuera"-me dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico.

_"Pero si acabas de entrar"-dije.

_"Si lo se"-me dijo-"pero no quería molestar ya que estabas durmiendo"-agrego.

_"No tonto, no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba pensando en algo"-le dije.

_"¿Y en que pensabas?"-me pregunto confundido.

_"En cosas que no te importa"-le respondí secamente.

_"Ok"-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_"Bueno ¿Qué quieres?"-pregunte de mala manera.

_"Quiero hablar con Carly, por lo que paso hoy en la escuela"- me dijo seriamente Freddie, algo así como molesto.

**Bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, y gracias a todos como se escribia el nombre del hermano de Carly, Spencer jejeje, cuando lo publique estaba algo asi como perdido en mis pensamientos y ojala no tenga mas equivocaciones, y espero que dejen sus apreciados reviews.**


	4. Explicacion

**Hola, como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews y espero que dejen mas, bueno como dije antes espero que les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 4: _Explicación_**

**Sam P.O.V.**

_"¿Qué paso en la escuela?"-pregunte.

_"No te acuerdas"-respondió-"Carly salio corriendo cuando se las presente y ¿quiero saber por que?"-dijo el castaño.

_"Así ya recuerdo"-dije-"pero para que te ahorres el trabajo yo ya hable con ella, y me dijo que tenias cosas que hacer"-mentí.

_"¿Cómo que cosas tenia que hacer?"-pregunto algo molesto.

_"Ay no lo se, tarado ella solo me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y por eso salio corriendo"-mentí, ya que ella me dijo no sabia que le pasaba pero no se lo voy a decir al torpe-"además a ti que te importa lo que le pase a ella"-pero recordé-"así me había olvidado que la amas"-dije.

_"Yo ya no la _"amo_"-dijo con énfasis la palabra amo-"Y no te creo eso de tenia cosas que hacer, ella salio corriendo y ¿quiero saber por que?"-dijo molesto aun-"ya que Alexandra se sintió mal, creyendo que no les agradaba a ella sin razón alguna"-comento.

_"A mi no me agrada esa amiguita tuya"-dije para molestarlo.

_"Si lo se y no me sorprende"-dijo molesto-"lo que realmente no entiendo es ¿Por qué Carly salio corriendo?"-pregunto nuevamente.

_"Oye ya te lo dije ella salio…"-mientras nosotros hablábamos que poco a poco se convirtió en una discusión, bajo Carly fastidiada.

_"Chicos, otra ves están discutiendo y ¿ahora por que?"-pregunto fastidiada como dije antes.

_"Contigo quiero hablar"-dijo secamente Fredbobo.

_"¿De que quieres hablar Freddie?"-pregunto preocupada.

_"¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando te la presente a Alexandra?"-pregunto, además que el estaba molesto, note que Carly se puso nerviosa.

_"¿Salir corriendo?¿como?"-preguntaba Carly haciéndose la desentendida.

_"Carly no te hagas la desentendida"-reclamo el chico que casualmente uso la palabra que yo estaba pensando.

_"No se de que hablas"-dijo, es obvio que Carly es la peor mentirosa que he visto.

_"Estoy hablando lo que paso en la escuela"-explico-"Sin razón alguna saliste corriendo, cuando te presente a Alexandra"-reclamo.

_"Yo…"-intento buscar una excusa pero algo lo impidió.

_"Hola adolescentes, ¿Cómo están?"-saludo Spencer, entrando por la puerta principal y sin querer salvando a Carly.

_"Hola Spencer"-saludamos todos.

_"¿Y de que hablan?"-pregunto simplemente.

_"Hablamos de cosas bobas"-dije para molestar a Freddie, lo cual funciono ya que me dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

_"¿Cosas bobas? o ¿cosas bobas adolescentes?"-pregunto.

_"Digamos que se trata de las dos cosas"-dije.

_"¡No es bobo!"-dijo aun muy molesto.

_"Si es bobo"-dije para seguirle el juego, pero creo que no funciono.

_"Mira Sam ahora no quiero discutir contigo, esto lo dejamos para otro momento"-dijo, dejándome sorprendida por su reacción-"Pero tu"-dijo mirando a Carly-"quiero una explicación ahora"-dijo mandatariamente.

_"Freddie yo…"-intentaba nuevamente buscar una excusa, pero nuevamente algo lo impedía, habían tocado la puerta del apartamento.

_"Yo abro"-dijo Spencer, que todavía estaba con nosotros en la sala, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió.

_"Gibbeeee"-dijo saludando como siempre Gibby.

_"¡¿Tu también?"-reclamo molesto otra vez.

_"¿Yo que?"-pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

_"¿Qué?, ahora vendrá mi madre y me dirá que vaya a mi casa para que me ponga pomada para que no me crezcan pelos en las rodillas"-dijo rápidamente molesto, pero como arte de magia nuevamente tocaron la puerta del apartamento y Spencer abrio y habia sido nada mas y nada menos que.

_"Buenas tardes, Freddie quiero que vayas a tu habitación"-dijo la mama de Freddie.

_"Ahhh"-se quejo molesto-"¿Por qué no cerré mi boca?"-dijo molesto aun, era divertido verlo tan molesto.

_"¿Qué, ahora Fredraro se va a tomar un baño antipiojos?"-pregunte para molestarlo.

_"No empieces Sam"-dijo fríamente-"Y Carly, hablaremos de esto mañana, esto no se quedara así, me debes una explicación"-dijo mientras salía del apartamento de Carly con su madre loca.

_"Ver molesto a Freddie es…"-decía con una sonrisa picara, pero me di cuenta que tres personas me miraban extraño, por lo que estaba diciendo-"… raro"-complemente, entonces ellos dejaron de mirarme extraño.

_"Si lo que digas"-dijo Carly-"¿Y ahora que hago?, ¿Cómo le explico a Freddie mi comportamiento?"-preguntaba preocupada.

_"Algo se te ocurrirá"-dije dándole ánimos.

_"Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué sucede?"-oh, había olvidado la presencia de el gordito raro.

_"No te importa"-dije.

_"Cosas Gibby"-dijo Carly, pero el seguía confundido y miro a Spencer buscando respuestas.

_"A mi no me mires, porque yo no se nada"-dijo el hermano mayor de los Shay-"Me disculpan, iré a darme un buena ducha, adiós"-se despidió.

_"Ok, adiós"-dijo Carly-"chicos ¿no quieren quedarse a ver unas películas?"-pregunto pero se notaba que estaba aun preocupada.

_"Claro, no tengo mas que hacer, pero espera ¿no tenias tareas que hacer?"-pregunte confundida.

_"Bueno la termine hace rato"-dijo-"¿quieren ver o no?"-pregunto nuevamente, yo asentí.

_"¿Por qué no?, gracias"-dijo Gibby, luego de estar viendo una película romántica, claro a elección de Carly, me quede dormida, como de costumbre, luego de que acabara la horrorosa película, me despedí de Carly que se notaba que aun estaba preocupada, pobre de ella pero aun no se por que habrá corrido, pero ¿a quien engaño?, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero lo que todavía me tiene aun pensativa es ¿Por qué me molesta que el bobo este con ella?, nunca me importo lo que haga el tonto, pero esto me tiene confundida, será que son…¿Celos?, no, no lo creo o ¿si?, ay mejor dejo de pensar, además mañana va se otro día en la horrorosa escuela.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Hoy dia desperte muy nerviosa, estoy mas que segura que Freddie me seguira preguntando lo mismo de siempre, y lo peor de todo no se me ocurrió una buena excusa hasta ahora, a veces quisiera tener esa habilidad de mentir de Sam, bueno tengo que ir a la escuela y enfrentar a Freddie, seguramente durante el viaje hacia a la escuela se me ocurrirá algo…, ay no ya estoy en mi casillero y no se me ocurrió nada, y peor aun el se esta acercando, piensa Carly, piensa antes que sea demasiado tarde.

_"Hola Carly, ¿Cómo estas?"-pregunto tranquilamente, dejándome un poco asustada.

_"Bien Freddie, gracias ¿y tu?"-dije siguiéndole el juego nerviosamente.

_"Mmm bien digamos, es solo que alguien me debe una explicación"-dijo ya molesto como ayer.

_"¿Y quien es esa persona?"-pregunte nerviosa.

_"Carly"-dijo fríamente.

_"De acuerdo"-respondí resignada.

_"Y bien"-dijo el castaño.

_"¿Y bien?"-pregunte.

_"¿Por qué saliste corriendo?"-pregunto.

_"Es que…"-intentaba buscar una excusa, pero tal parece que tendré que decirle la verdad, suspire y dije-"en verdad no lo se"-dije.

_"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"-pregunto confundido.

_"Freddie yo…"-estaba por decirle la verdad, pero me salvo alguien.

_"Jason Collins"-dijo Sam, salvándome extrañamente, pero esta vez no estaba segura si me quería que me salven.

_"¿Jason Collins?"-pregunto confundido-"¿Qué con el?"-pregunto.

_"¿Por qué eres tan idiota?"-dijo para molestarlo-"Jason Collins, es el chico que le gusta a Carly ¿cierto?"-me pregunto, y me dio un codazo para que respondiera, y yo asentí rápidamente-"cuando nosotras estábamos aquí contigo y con tu amiguita, Jason Collins, venia hacia nosotros"-explicaba, ¿de donde sacaba eso?-"y Carly como le gusta tanto, se puso nerviosa, y como siempre cuando esta nerviosa hace cosas vergonzosas, salio corriendo para que eso no sucediera nuevamente, ¿cierto Carly?"-dijo, creo que si hubiera un concurso a la mejor mentira del año, hubiera ganado con voto unánime.

_"¿Es cierto eso?"-pregunto Freddie.

_"Eh si Freddie, así es"-dije nerviosa.

_"De acuerdo"-dijo no tan convencido-"si ustedes lo dicen"-dijo, ay veces que no puedo creer lo credulo que puede ser alguien como Freddie, sonrei al saber que ya no tenia de que preocuparme, pero se me borro la risa, o mejor dicho se nos borro la risa a ambas ya que Sam reacciono igual que yo.

_"¿Quién soy"-dijo una voz femenina tapándole los ojos con las manos por atrás de Freddie, es obvio que es Alexandra, entonces fingí sonrisa.

_"Mmm, no lo se ¿Gibby?"-respondió, bromeando.

_"No, soy Alexandra"-dijo jugando.

_"Oh, si eres tu"-dijo alegre, se notaba el brillo de sus ojos, lo cual me puso un poco triste.

_"Ay Fredbobo, sabias que era ella"-dijo molesta, pero la ignoraron.

_"¿Ay tutoría cierto?"-pregunto Alexandra a Freddie.

_"Si es hoy después de clases, iremos a la biblioteca de acuerdo"-dijo feliz mas de lo común.

_"De acuerdo"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_"Me dan asco"-dijo Sam muy molesta, yo estaba igual que Sam, pero yo disimulaba mi malestar por la escenita, quería Salir corriendo, pero mejor no, no quiero meterte en otro interrogatorio, pero ¿Por qué me molesta tanto, verlo tan juntos?, ay tengo que averiguarlo ¡pero ya!...

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, si, si lo se, yo tambien ya me estan cansando con lo de "tengo que averiguarlo", pero les digo un secreto desde el proximo capitulo esto se pone mas interesante jejeje, bueno espero que dejen sus reviews, y bueno como no tengo mas que decir nos vemos luego, un saludo desde Bolivia.**


	5. Amistad o ¿algo mas?

**hola, como estan? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, si lo se me tarde un siglo en subirlo, abajo les explico las razones, bueno como siempre les agradesco por sus reviews y espero que dejen muchos mas, sin mas que decir disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fanfic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 5: _Amistad o ¿algo más?_**

**Carly P.O.V.**

_"Ahora no tengo ganas de discutir Sam"-dijo Freddie-"chicas las veo luego"-se despidió de nosotras.

_"¿Adonde vas Freddie?"-pregunte algo celosa.

_"A clases"-me respondió como los mas obvio.

_"Pero no sonó el timbre aun"-dije.

_"Si lo se, pero prefiero adelantarme un poco"-me dijo, después miro a Alexandra-"¿vamos?"-le pregunto amablemente.

_"Claro"-dijo ella alegremente, eso me molesta.

_"¡Esperen!, ¿a ustedes les toca la misma clase?"-pregunte algo celosa, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué?.

_"Si así es"-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

_"Oh, de acuerdo"-dije con una sonrisa fingida, entonces se fueron charlando los dos Alexandra y Freddie, me pone muy furiosa verlos tan juntos, de mala manera abrí mi casillero saque unos cuantos libros y cerré mi casillero de la misma manera de que la abrí-"Sam, vamos a clases"-dije, pero raramente Sam no reacciono-"¿Sam?"-la llame de nuevo pero nada, entonces seguí la mirada fija de Sam, y estaba viendo a los dos, eso me confundió un poco-"¡SAM!"-esta vez grite para que me escuchara lo cual funciono a la perfección.

_"Ay, Carls…, no grites"-decía quejándose.

_"Te he estado llamando por un buen rato y tu no reaccionabas"-le dije-"¿Qué querías que haga?"-le pregunte molesta.

_"No gritar"-dijo quejándose.

_"Ay olvídalo, vamos a clases"-le dije.

_"Mmm de acuerdoo"-dijo con pereza Sam, luego fuimos a clases, el día transcurrió como de costumbre solo había dos cosas que me tenia pensativa, primero ¿Por qué Sam se la paso mirando a Freddie, mientras se iba con Alexandra a su clase?, ¿acaso será que le guste Freddie?, no eso es técnicamente imposible, y segundo, ¿Por qué Freddie se pone feliz al verla a Alexandra?, y ¿Por qué me molesta?, si la respuesta fueran celos ¿Por qué los tendrías?, el es solo mi amigo, tengo que averiguarlo ya, mientras yo muy pensativa, llegue a mi casillero, después de otro día de clases, mientras guardaba unas cosas en mi casillero, una voz muy femenina me nombro.

_"Hola Carly"-me saludo muy felizmente Alexandra.

_"Hola Alexandra"-salude de la misma manera que ella.

_"Oye Carly… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-me dijo con algo de timidez.

_"Claro"-dije.

_"Lo que te quiero preguntar es ¿desde cuando conoces a Freddie?"-pregunto un poco apenada y sonrojada.

_"Ehh, desde hace mas o menos 6 años"-le respondí un poco sorprendida por su pregunta-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-le pregunte curiosa.

_"No por nada"-respondió Alexandra.

_"Vamos dime, puedes confiar en mi"-le propuse, lo dudo un poco y respondió.

_"De acuerdo… es quiero saber unas cosas de el"-me dijo sonrojada.

_"Como que cosas"-le pregunte curiosa.

_"Como…"-decía-"¿sabes quien le gusta?"-pregunto rápidamente sonrojada como un tomate, si Freddie ha estado de enamorado de mi por muchos años, pero estos últimos días, lo he notado diferente hacia mi creo que ya no siente lo mismo que sentía-"Carly ¿estas ahí?"-pregunto haciendo que reaccione.

_"Si, si, estoy aquí perdóname, eh sobre tu pregunta, no estoy segura quien le gusta a Freddie"-dije-"¿Por que quieres saber quien le gusta a Freddie?"-dije con algo de celos.

_"Bueno… porque…"-suspiro y lo dijo-"porque Freddie me…"-pero fue interrumpida.

_"Oye Carls, ya probaste el nuevo…"-decía Sam emocionada pero dejo de hablar, al ver que estaba hablando con Alexandra-"¿Interrumpo algo?"-pregunto Sam.

_"No claro que no"-respondió Alexandra con la sonrisa que la caracteriza.

_"Hola chicas"-llego Freddie saludando en tono cantarín.

_"Hola Freddie"-dijimos yo y Alexandra.

_"Hola bobo"-esa fue Sam.

_"A ti te ignorare"-le dijo a Sam-"y como parece ¿Se están llevando bien o no?"-pregunto feliz.

_"Si algo así"-dije aun con la intriga de lo que iba a decirme Alexandra.

_"Me parece bien que se lleven mejor"-dijo aun feliz.

_"¿Mejor?"-pregunto confundida Sam.

_"No, nada"-dijo Freddie dándose cuanta de su pequeño error se giro para ver a Alexandra-"Bueno Alexandra nos tenemos que ir"-ella asintió a lo dicho por el castaño.

_"¿A dónde van ahora?"-pregunto Sam rápidamente, dejándome un poco sorprendida.

_"A la biblioteca, acuérdate que soy su tutor y tenemos que estudiar alguna cosas"-respondió Freddie-"Ok, chicas, nos vemos luego"-se despidió.

_"Adiós"-dijo Alexandra.

_"Nos vemos"-me despedí algo desanimada.

_"¿Mejor?"-seguía preguntándose la rubia.

_"Ya olvídalo"-le dije mientras ellos se iban, aun me quedaba la incógnita de lo que iba a decirme Alexandra, lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que Sam llegara fue "_porque Freddie me…_", no creo que ella este ¿o si?, tengo que seguirlos a ambos-"adiós Sam"-le dije rápidamente.

_"Espera ¿A dónde vas?"-me pregunto sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

_"Eh… a… tu sabes…"-no se me ocurrió nada-"Adiós"-dije ya empezando a correr para alcanzarlos.

_"Estas muy rara"-grito Sam, pero la ignore, tenia que seguirlos hasta la biblioteca, como iba corriendo los alcance rápido, tenia que estar a una distancia lejana para que no se dieran cuenta que los estoy siguiendo, llegaron a la biblioteca, se sentaron en una de las mesas de estudio uno al lado de otro, yo me senté en una mesa que estaba a espalda de ellos, con fortuna podía escuchar lo que decían.

_"Bueno Alexandra es hora de comenzar con los estudios"-decía Freddie.

_"Ok"-dijo alegremente Alexandra, y así se la pasaron por unos 15 minutos sin nada interesante, pero eso se termino cuando Alexandra hablo-"Oye Freddie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta"-Pregunto algo apenada.

_"Claro"-dijo simplemente.

_"Bueno… Freddie… ¿tu… que piensas de mi?"-pregunto algo sonrojada.

_"Pienso que eres una gran estudiante, para ser una "_popular_", rápidamente tus notas han…"-decía Freddie pero fue interrumpido.

_"No, no esta hablando de eso"-decía Alexandra.

_"¿Entonces?"-pregunto confundido, Alexandra la miro como diciendo "_tu sabes de que estoy hablando_", a lo cual entendió rápidamente y cambio su expresión-"ouu"-dijo dándose cuenta de la situación-"eh… bueno yo… eres…"-suspiro y dijo-"eres una gran chica, inteligente, fuerte, linda y cualquier chico tendría suerte de estar contigo…"-otra vez fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no fue con palabras, sino con un beso, así es Alexandra estaba BESANDO a Freddie, me molesto, me dolió, varios sentimiento pasaron por mi cabeza, me dolía tanto que no aguante mas y Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y empecé a llorar con todo el dolor en mi corazón, ¿Por qué me duele?, ¿Por qué?...

**Sam P.O.V.**

_"Estas muy rara"-le grite a Carly, pero parece que me ignoro, ya que seguía corriendo, eso fue raro, que se vaya rápido, si ninguna razón, ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi amiga?

_"Hola Sam"-y hablandos de raroas, me saludo el raro de Gibby.

_"Oh, hola Gibby"-salude.

_"¿Sabes donde esta Carly?"-me pregunto.

_"Salio corriendo, hace rato"-le dije.

_"Oh rayos"-se quejo.

_"¿Por qué la buscas?"-pregunte curiosa.

_"Es que ella olvido su cuaderno en Literatura"-me dijo-"y quería devolvérselo"-me dijo molesto, eso seria una buena excusa para seguir a Carly.

_"Dámelo, yo se lo daré"-le dije.

_"¿En serio?"-me pregunto confundido.

_"Si, si ahora dámelo"-le dije arrebatándole de las manos el cuaderno de Carly-"nos vemos"-dicho esto me fui corriendo para alcanzar a Carly, la alcance mientras ella entraba a la biblioteca, lo cual es raro, ya que ella casi nunca entra a la biblioteca, no será que esta siguiendo a Freddie y Alexandra, mmm no lo creo, pero aun así la seguiré, entre a la biblioteca y lo primero que vi fue a Freddie y Alexandra sentados en una mesa estudiando y Carly sentada en la mesa que daba la espalda de ellos, me dispuse a buscar un buen lugar para ocultarme de ellos ya que quería ver por que Carly los siguió a ambos, estuve buscando un buen lugar por varios minutos, pero no tuve otra opción que sentarme en una mesa que daba de frente de ellos, me oculte la cara con el cuaderno de Carly, y con fortuna podía escuchar lo que decían.

_"No, no estaba hablando de eso"-le dijo Alexandra a Freddie ¿de que estarán hablando?

_"¿Entonces?"-pregunto confundido el bobo, Alexandra lo miro extraño como intentando decir algo, lo cual no entendí-"ouu"-dijo Freddie creo que entendió esa mirada, que yo no entiendo-"eh… bueno yo… eres…"-decía o intentaba decir, suspiro y hablo-"eres una gran chica, inteligente, fuerte, linda y cualquier chico tendría suerte de estar contigo…"-pero para mi sorpresa fue interrumpido por un beso, Freddie y Alexandra se estaban besando, eso me molesto me dieron ganas de matarla de un solo golpe, sentía como mi corazón se partía, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, mientras Carly salio corriendo, como el día que Freddie no las presento a ella, yo tuve valor suficiente para seguir ahí, aun cuando me dolía, se separaron y Freddie quedo en Shock.

_"Lo siento, no quería…"-decía Alexandra avergonzada.

_"No tranquila"-decía Freddie confundido, sorprendido, atónito-"Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, digo ¿Por qué el beso?"-preguntó.

_"Porque… tu… ¡me gustas!"-grito, haciendo que todos se quejen por el ruido que hizo dentro de la biblioteca-"lo siento"-dijo en voz baja, avergonzada.

_"¿te gusto?"-pregunto sorprendido, a lo que ella asintió, yo ya no podía soportarlo, tanto que me salio una pequeña lagrima, el suspiro y dijo-"no se que decir"-dijo.

_"No tienes que decir nada, yo fui la tonta de ilusionarme sin saber si tu sentías lo mismo, y por eso lo mejor que haga es irme-"dijo empezando a llorar mientras se levantaba para irse, pero Freddie la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

_"Espera"-dijo, suspiro-"Tal ves… tu…"-yo ya no pude soportarlo mas, me levante y empecé a correr, a diferencia de Carly, esta vez los dos se dieron cuenta-"¡¿Sam?"-dijo Freddie, yo solo lo ignore y seguí corriendo, empecé a llorar, el me siguió-"Sam espera"-escuche decir el me estaba siguiendo, acelere el paso aun llorando, pero me alcanzo agarrando un brazo, ¿desde cuando el torpe se hizo mas rápido que yo?-"Sam espera"-dijo respirando agitadamente-"¿Por qué..."-intentaba decir, pero me adelante.

_"¡No lo se, ahora déjame en paz y quédate con tu noviecita!"-dije y nuevamente Salí corriendo, dejándolo solo con la cabeza gacha, yo seguí llorando, ¿Por qué me duele saber que Freddie podría tener una novia?, será que yo este…enamorada de el…

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, bueno creo que les debo una explicacion, son varias la razones que me tardo mucho uno; examenes finales y toda la semana estuve estudiando,y dos; este fin de semana tenia planeado subirlo, pero el sabado cumpli 17 años (si lo se ya me estoy volviendo viejo jejeje), y bueno no me dio tiempo, y el domingo, el cansancio me vencio, por toda la semana agitada y lo del sabado, y espero por lo menos esta semana subir normalamente mis fanfics, gracias por sus reviews y espero que dejen como lo dije antes bueno no tengo mas que decir asi que nos vemos pronto!**


	6. ¿Estoy enamorada?

**Hola, Como estan?, bueno aqui como siempre un nuevo capitulo de este fic, y como siempre espero que les guste, este capitulo deberia haberlo subido el sabado pero no pude, despues explicare abajo, solo espero que les guste y agradezco que me dejen sus reviews, espero muchos mas de ustedes, bueno no los entretengo mas y disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 6: _¿Estoy enamorada?_**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Luego de lo sucedido en la biblioteca empecé a llorar inconcientemente, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, si lloraba sin parar, llegue a mi apartamento y lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano Spencer.

_"¡Hola hermanita!"-saludo animadamente, yo me largue a llorar mas, el me vio con cara de _"¿Qué hice?"_, entonces decidí correr hacia mi habitación-"¿Carly?"-se preocupo, no quería preocuparlo pero no pude, llegue a mi habitación aun llorando, lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a mi cama y abrazarme a mis almohadas, ocultando mi rostro en ellos, Spencer llego a mi habitación preocupado-"Carly, ¿Qué te sucede?"-me pregunto sentándose en mi cama.

_"¡No quiero hablar con nadie!"-grite, se que mi hermano no tiene la culpa, pero en serio no quería que nadie me molestara, debí cerrar mi habitación con seguro.

_"Vamos cuéntame lo que te pasa, tal vez te pueda ayudar"-me dio ánimos, no sabia si contarle.

_"No lo se"-fue lo que le dije, mientras sollozaba.

_"¿No lo sabes?"-me pregunto confundido, me destape la cara sacando mi almohada de mi cara.

_"No se que me pasa"-fue lo que dije sin ningún sentimiento.

_"Entonces ¿Por qué lloraste?"-me preguntaba algo confundido.

_"Porque vi a Freddie besándose con Alexandra"-dije volviendo a mi pose tapándome rostro, ahora con las sabanas de mi cama, volviendo a llorar.

_"Alexandra es la chica que Freddie es su tutor, ¿cierto?"-me pregunto.

_"Si"-dije en tono triste.

_"Vaya, nunca creí que Freddie llegaría a besarla"-comento-"pero ¿Por qué te molesta?"-me pregunto, realmente ni yo lo sabia.

_"No lo se"-dije, ahora sentada en mi cama-"¿Y por que tendría estar llorando?, Freddie es mi amigo debería estar feliz por el, pero no puedo"-dije tristemente, con la cabeza gacha.

_"Eso piensa tu cabeza, pero tu corazón piensa otra cosa"-me dijo quede algo confundida, ¿Qué quiso decir Spencer?.

_"¿Qué tratas de decir?"-le pregunte.

_"Carly es obvio"-dijo yo solo me quede mirando extrañada-"Carly tu estas enamorada de Freddie"-dijo, debería sorprenderme lo que acaba de decir, pero no fue así, solo mire al suelo.

_"¿Enamorada de Freddie?"-me pregunte-"pero es mi amigo"-dije algo confundida, aun con la cabeza gacha.

_"Si, pero esa amistad se convirtió en amor"-me dijo Spencer, yo seguía sin decir nada pensando por un buen rato-"Solo tienes que admitirlo"-me dijo sonriendo, yo en cambio seguía pensándolo, luego de varios minutos.

_"Estoy enamorada de Freddie"-dije en voz baja.

_"Disculpa no te escuche"-dijo fingiendo que algo le molesta en el oído, yo sonreí y suspire.

_"Estoy enamorada de Freddie"-dije sonriendo, feliz por saber lo que sentía.

_"Eso es hermanita, ves solo tenias que admitirlo"-dijo animadamente, característico en él.

_"Si, pero ahora ¿Qué haré?"-pregunte.

_"No lo se, eso lo tienen que ver tú y tu corazoncito"- dijo abrazándome cariñosamente.

_"Si tienes razón"-dije con una gran sonrisa.

_"Bueno hermanita, tengo que terminar una escultura y suerte"-dijo levantándose de mi cama.

_"Spencer"-lo llame antes que se fuera.

_"¿Si?"-pregunto.

_"Nunca creí que llegarías a ser tan maduro en esto"-le dije sonriendo, el también mostró su sonrisa.

_"Ni yo"-dijo como si fuera algo malo, que lo hacia ver muy gracioso.

_"Pero igualmente gracias"-dije felizmente, el se me acerco y me abrazo.

_"De nada y recuerda siempre tendrás a alguien que te acompañe"-dijo mientras me seguía abrazando cariñosamente-"bueno Carly en serio tengo que terminar mi escultura"-yo solo asentí, y salio saltando como un niño de mi habitación.

_"Nunca creí que me enamoraría de ti… Freddie"-si al fin lo dije, al fin se lo que me pasa, al fin averigüe lo que sentía…

**Sam P.O.V.**

Llegue muy molesta a mi casa, entre y cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi casa, en el tonto camino, me salieron algunas lagrimas pero ¿Por qué me siento así?, a mi nunca me importo con quien salga nerd, pero ahora es diferente y ni se porque.

_"Hola hija"-saludo mi madre sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

_"No molestes"-le dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

_"¿Sam que te sucede?, Sam"-me decía mi madre pero yo simplemente la ignore y subí hacia a mi habitación, ¿Por qué están saliendo gotas de mis ojos?, ¿acaso estoy llorando?,… eso es imposible yo no debería estar llorando por Freddie, pero lo estoy haciendo, ¿qué me pasa?, me lance a mi cama y puse lo que toda típica adolescente haría, poner su tonta almohada en el rostro, sentí que mi madre estaba cerca-"Sam ¿Qué te sucede?"-de hecho ella estaba en mi habitación.

_"No me molestes"-le dije fríamente a mi madre, pero que se vaya me deje sola.

_"¿Acaso estas llorando?"-dijo, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?.

_"No estoy llorando, estoy bien"-mentí, pero creo que no funciono, de todos modos ella es mi madre, y ellas tienen su instinto maternal.

_"Si claro, eso dile a un vagabundo"-me dijo con sarcasmo, vaya forma de mostrar su instinto maternal.

_"No me molestes"-le dije de nuevo.

_"¿Es un chico cierto?"-pregunto, no tenia mas opción, me saque la almohada de mi rostro y me senté en mi cama con la cabeza gacha-"lo sabia"-dijo acercándose y sentándose a mi lado en mi cama-"¿Qué te hizo ese chico?"-yo no respondí, después de todo el no me hizo nada-"además tu puedes noquearlo de un solo golpe"-dijo sonriendo queriendo levantar mi animo, lo cual funciono un poco.

_"¿Por qué me siento así?"-dije casi susurrando.

_"¿El qué te ha hecho?"-pregunto mi mamá, mientras me peinaba con cariño mi cabello.

_"Nada"-respondí, mi madre me miro como confundida, seguramente por lo que dije.

_"¿Quién es el chico?"-me pregunto de sorpresa, no estaba segura si decirle, pero inconcientemente mire hacia las fotos de mis amigos, si fotos de Carly, Spencer, Freddie incluso el raro de Gibby, pero la foto que mas estaba viendo era la que estábamos solamente Freddie y yo, claro yo cargada en su espalda sonriendo, y el sonriendo también con su típica media sonrisa, todavía recuerdo muy bien ese día.

**Flashback**

Estábamos Carly, Gibby y yo en el parque esperando al tonto de Freddie, ¿Por qué se habra tardado?, yo siempre soy la que llego tarde, pero esta vez es el tonto de Freddie, bueno aparte de eso, la razón por la que estábamos en el parque era porque queríamos hacer un reto de iCarly, en la cual Gibby quiso participar con mucha emoción, el reto consistía, si Gibby podía subir el árbol mas alto del parque hasta la punta, pero mientras el subía nosotros le lanzábamos huevos, Gibby esta tan seguro de si mismo que trajo su cámara fotografica, para que le tomemos fotos cuando llegue a la punta del árbol, que ingenuo puede ser a veces Gibby si supiera la fuerza que tiene mi brazo para lanzar, el caerá en dos segundos, y al fin llego el tonto de Freddie, seguramente estaba en su tonta cita con una chica que últimamente esta coqueteandole a Freddie todo el tiempo, pero lo raro es que él esta llegando con una cara de pocos amigos.

_"Parece que esta molesto"-dijo Carly.

_"Si parece que si"-dije igualmente.

_"Yo probare mi cámara"-dijo Gibby, alejándose de nosotras, para ir a tomar fotos al árbol.

_"Hola"-dijo Freddie muy serio.

_"Hola"-dijimos ambas sorprendidas por el estado de animo del tecnicucho, mientras que el se ponía de rodillas para poner su mochila al suelo, para sacar su cámara que usa para iCarly.

_"Oye Gibby ¿Cómo cuantas fotos le vas a tomar al árbol?"-pregunto Carly yendo para donde estaba Gibby, yo me quede sola con Freddie, el seguía como llego, cosa que es extraño en él.

_"¿Qué te sucede?"-me anime a preguntarle.

_"Nada"-dijo secamente.

_"A ti te pasa algo y ¿quiero saber que es?"-dije fijamente viéndolo a los ojos, pero el tenia sus ojos raros, es decir como apagados.

_"No me pasa nada, y por favor ya no me molestes"-dijo con tono de enojado, se puso de pie, mientras revisaba bien su cámara, para ver si no tiene un tonto defecto.

_"Freddie a mi nadie me engaña, y me vas a decir lo…"-pero no termine lo que tenia que decir.

_"¡Si, estoy molesto contenta!"-dijo algo furioso, ahora me dejo con mas dudas que antes.

_"¿Y por que?"-le pregunte de nuevo, sabia que se enojaría mas, y esta vez no es para molestarlo, sino para ayudarlo.

_"No te importa"-dijo enojado, mientras prendía su cámara.

_"Si no me importa, pero igualmente quiero saber lo que te pasa"-le dije muy segura de mi misma, el no le quedo otra que resignarse.

_"De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas a Annie?"-claro que la recuerdo si es la chica que ha estado coqueteándole a Freddie últimamente, yo asenti-"Bueno, ella… me utilizo"-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono triste.

_"¿Cómo que te utilizo?"-pregunte sorprendida.

_"Si me utilizo para darle sus estupidos celos a su ex-novio"-dijo molesto-"¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido?"-se quejo ahora furioso, esa tal Annie es una tonta como pudo hacerle eso a Freddie, él no se merece eso, cuando la vea le romperé su linda cara-"No quiero hablar mas de eso"-dijo de nuevo triste, yendo para donde estaba Carly y Gibby, dándome la espalda.

_"Te alegrare el día"-dije decidida, entonces corrí y me lance en la espalda de Freddie.

_"¡Sam!"-dijo sorprendido el castaño por mi acción-"Bájate de mi espalda"-dijo todavía algo triste, este plan tiene que funcionar.

_"No, hasta que cambies de humor"-dije todavía en su espalda.

_"De acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres, daré vueltas para que te marees y así te bajes de mi espalda"-dijo y empezó hacer lo que dijo, dando vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas, pero no funcionaba en medio de eso note su sonrisa, era la primera vez que me gustaba su tonta sonrisa, luego de tantas vueltas el primero quedo mareado y yo algo pero aun así logre lo que quería.

_"Lo logre"-dije triunfante aun en la espalda de Freddie.

_"¿Qué lograste?"-me pregunto confundido.

_"Que sonrieras"-dije orgullosa de mi logro.

_"Si parece que si"-dijo sonriendo, mientras lo miraba como hipnotizada, y sintiendo mi corazón latir con mas intensidad.

_"Chicos, una foto"-dijo apuntándonos con la cámara y nos tomo la foto-"salio perfecta"-dijo mirando la cámara viendo la foto que acaba de tomar, desde ese dia me siento rara cuando veo Freddie, cada vez me anima el dia y no se porque, tengo que averiguarlo…

**Fin Flasback**

_"¿Es Freddie?"-pregunto, viendo la foto mi mamá, yo me quede callada, mi silencio me delato-"¿Qué te ha hecho ese ñoño?, para que estes llorando"-pregunto mi mamá.

_"Lo vi besando a otra chica"-dije algo dolida.

_"Oh, ahora lo entiendo"-dijo sonriendo, yo no entendía lo que decía-"tonta, estas enamorada del ñoño, perdón Freddie"-dijo de repente, yo me quede sorprendida, por lo que dijo.

_"¡Yo no estoy ena…"-iba terminar lo que tenia que decir, pero mi mamá me vio con su mirada de _"no te engañes"_ lo cual le funciono-"¿Estoy enamorada de Freddie?"-me cuestionaba.

_"Acaso eres tan tonta, para que no te des cuenta sola"-dijo sonriendo, luego lo pensé si tal vez tenga razón, por eso me sentía extraña últimamente, por eso me enfermaba verlo con otra chica y la misma le este coqueteando, por eso me sentí mal por verlo con esa Alexandra.

_"Estoy enamorada de Freddie"-dije esta vez admitiéndolo, ahora mas segura que antes de mi sentimientos.

_"Así se habla"-dijo mi mamá-"ahora ve y conquista a tu ñoño, digo hombre"-dijo apoyándome nunca creí que mi mamá le gustara la idea que este con Freddie, luego recordé algo.

_"Pero creo que el ya debe estar con Alexa…"-me interrumpió de golpe mi mamá.

_"Mira, que te tiene que importar si él esta con ella o no, lo que tienes que hacer es conquistarlo, por que tal vez ella habrá ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra"-dijo seriamente sacando su verdadero instinto maternal al máximo-"ahora levántate, flojonasa y conquista lo que es tuyo"-dijo apoyándome.

_"De acuerdo"-dije mas segura que antes, parece que al fin termine de averiguar lo que sentía por él, y es que estoy enamorada de ti… Freddie.

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, bueno les debo una explicacion sobre el dia que tenia previsto subir el capitulo y son estas:**

**Sabado: tuve que ir a visitar a mis tios, aunque no queria ya que estaba algo cansado, pero igualmente me obligaron y por eso no pude ese dia.**

**Domingo: bueno algunos de ustedes sabran que juego en un equipo de reserva, y todo el dia estuvimos en "concentracion" para el partido, pero ni siquiera fui titular, bueno algun dia llegara el dia.**

**Lunes: tuve que salir para sacar unos documentos y bueno no tuve tiempo, perdonen no queria tardarme, solo se que nunca mas dare fecha posible de subida, por que se que no lo cumplire jeje.**

**Bueno eso es todo espero sus apreciados reviews, saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Confesión

**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, seguramente uno que otros se preguntaran ¿porque actulizo si dije que estaria perdido por un tiempo?, eso se los explicare abajo, y tembien les dire la razon el porque la nueva forma de escritura, pero no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews y espero que me dejen mucho mas.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion (aun cuando estoy enojado con mi imaginacion jeje)**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 7: _Confesión_**

Estaban dos grandes amigos hablando por el pasillo de la escuela.

-"…y eso fue lo que paso"-decía un castaño de nombre Freddie, él estaba relatándole lo sucedido un día antes en la biblioteca.

-"Amigo, si que es un serio problema"-dijo un gordito llamado Gibby sorprendido por la historia.

-"Si, lo se"-dijo con preocupación Freddie.

-"Pero lo mas sorprendente es que 2 chicas se fijaron en ti "-dijo Gibby con emoción, Freddie alzo una ceja en signo de confusión.

-"¿De que estas hablando"-pregunto el castaño.

-"Si mira, Alexandra, la chica mas popular de la escuela, tú le gustas, y Sam, aunque tal vez no me creas, también"-dijo Gibby, sacudiendo los hombros de su amigo con emoción, Freddie le dedico una mirada de confusión y sorpresa.

-"¿Pero de que estas hablando? A Sam yo no le gusto"-dijo Freddie sorprendido, pero también molesto por esa teoría.

-"Si claro, entonces ¿Por qué huyo y te dijo eso?"-le dijo Gibby refiriéndose a lo que sucedió a lo ultimo en la biblioteca.

-"Porque… porque… porque tal vez a ella no le agrada que este con Alexandra"-decía molesto el castaño.

-"Ves tú mismo lo has dicho, a Sam no le agrada que estés con Alexandra, porque tú le gustas"-dijo Gibby seguro de sus palabras, palabras que no creía el castaño amigo.

-"Di lo que quieras, yo se que a Sam no le gusto"-dijo Freddie molesto y seguro de lo que decía.

-"Si tú lo dices"-dijo el gordito de iCarly, llegaron al casillero de Freddie, y él empezó a guardar unas cuantas cosas en su casillero, mientras Gibby se apoyaba a los casilleros-"Nunca creí que esto pasaría, eres un ídolo"-soltó Gibby, Freddie no entendía de que hablaba su amigo.

-"¿Por qué soy un **ídolo**"-dijo Freddie haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-"Bueno, porque el hecho que Alexandra la chica mas Popular, linda, y que tiene infinidad de pretendientes, se fijara en ti"-Freddie no entendía el punto de sus amigo-"Si, se fijo en un nerd, amante de la tecnología, eso nunca había sucedido, por eso eres un ídolo"-termino de decir, mientras Freddie ya había entendido de que hablaba su amigo.

-"Aun no te emociones, porque no ha sucedió nada aun"-dijo Freddie, poniéndose de pie luego de haber terminado de guardar sus libros.

-"Pero quien sabe"-Freddie solo rodó los ojos a tal comentario-"Y hablando de la reina de roma"-dijo Gibby, Freddie frunció el seño por lo dicho por su amigo, este noto su mirada-"¿Qué?, no le puedo decir rey a una chica"-explico Gibby señalando a la chica que pasaba, y era nada mas que Alexandra, quien caminaba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada algo triste.

-"Hablare con ella"-dijo Freddie empezándose a acercar a la chica.

-"Suerte, romeo"-le deseo su amigo con una sonrisa.

-"¡Alexandra!"-llamo Freddie a la chica que escucho perfectamente quien alguien le hablaba, Freddie se acerco a ella-"Hola, ¿Cómo estas?"-le pregunto con un poco de incomodidad por lo de ayer.

-"Bien"-respondió con su extraña voz apagada, Freddie noto el sonido de su voz, y se preocupo un poco.

-"Oye ¿Y donde te habías metido ayer?, te busque en la biblioteca, pero parece que te habías ido"-le dijo Freddie algo preocupado por la chica quien seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-"Bueno después de lo de ayer me dio mucha pena"-dijo Alexandra sonrojándose levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Freddie lo notara.

-"Sobre, eso te quiero explicar que…"-la voz de Freddie fue interrumpida por la chica.

-"Freddie, la que tiene que dar explicaciones soy yo, no tu"-le dijo Alexandra, a lo que Freddie asintió-"No le voy a dar mas vuelta al asunto, así que te diré la verdad… si… tú-tú me gu-gustas"-dijo Alexandra con mucha sinceridad.

-"Alexandra yo…"-pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

-"Déjame terminar, si tu me gustas, pero no puedo por ahora estar contigo, porque se que tú no estas seguro de tus sentimientos, además que yo también miro iCarly, y he visto unos blogs de fan que apoyan una supuesta relación entre tú y Sam y tú y Carly, creo que se llaman _Seddie __y __Creddie_"-explico Alexandra, pero Freddie no entendía el punto de vista de Alexandra.

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"-le pregunto Freddie obviamente confundido.

-"Eso tiene mucho que ver para mi, es decir tú sabes que yo soy unas de las personas que dependen de su reputación"-explico Alexandra, mientras Freddie entendía a la perfección de que se trataba-"Y sinceramente no quiero que me odien, así como esa tal Ma… Mad… ¿Cómo es que se llama?"-**(N/A: No se enojen si insinúe el nombre de esta chica, solo lo hice porque se que muchos de ustedes deben gustarle la pareja Jathan jeje)** pregunto Alexandra intentando recordar.

-"Eso no es lo importante"-dijo Freddie, olvidando lo ultimo.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que no me quiero interponer entres ustedes"-dijo con sinceridad, pero Freddie aun no entendía-"Mira tu conoces a Sam, por mucho mas tiempo, de lo que nosotros nos llevamos conociendo, y estoy segura que serás mas feliz con ella, que conmigo"-dijo poniéndose algo triste, pero mostrando una radiante sonrisa en signo de apoyo.

-"Dime algo ¿tu dices lo que dices, por que le tienes miedo a los Fans? O ¿Por qué crees que primero tengo que ver que sucederá con Sam?"-le pregunto Freddie.

-"Lo segundo, quiero que estés seguro de tus sentimientos, porque vi como te pusiste cuando Sam salio corriendo"-le dijo Alexandra dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Lo sabia, quieres que lo piense mejor antes, pero… si se diera la oportunidad de que…"-con nerviosismo le decía Freddie a Alexandra.

-"¡Encantada!, estaría encantada, pero para eso faltara mucho si logra a suceder"-dijo Alexandra, entendiendo el punto de Freddie.

-"Si, parece que si"-dijo el castaño, entonces ellos se abrazaron, un calido y cómodo abrazo, luego de uso cuantos segundos se separaron, Alexandra estaba indecisa en decirle algo a Freddie, pero se lleno de valor para decirlo.

-"Freddie, creo que para los dos es mejor que nos dejemos de hablar por un tiempo"-dijo Alexandra con la cabeza gacha nuevamente.

-"Si creo que si"-dijo Freddie tristemente-"Pero prométeme algo, no bajaras tus notas, ni siquiera un punto, de acuerdo"-le dijo Freddie ya sonriendo, causando la sonrisa de su amiga.

-"¡Prometido!"-dijo feliz-"Pero tú también prométeme algo"-le dijo ahora un poco mas seria, Freddie asintió-"Prométeme que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, me lo dirás, porque en serio me gustaría ser tu amiga"-le dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo a Freddie que devolvía con su típica sonrisa.

-"Prometido y tenlo por seguro que seremos grandes amigos"-le dijo con su típica sonrisa aun puesta en él.

-"Adiós"-se despido Alexandra.

-"Adiós"-se despidió Freddie, entonces Alexandra se alejo por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes, mientras Freddie la seguía con la mirada.

-"¡¿Qué paso enamorado?"-Grito por la espalda de Freddie, su amigo Gibby, quien produjo un salto del susto a su amigo castaño.

-"¡Gibby!"-le grito molesto y asustado.

-"¿Y que paso?"-le pregunto ignorando las quejas de su amigo.

-"Nada"-respondió seriamente.

-"¿En serio?, bueno si tu lo dices enamorado"-dijo Gibby decepcionado por la acción de su amigo.

-"¿Por qué me dices enamorado?"-le pregunto molesto y confuso por el nuevo apodo.

-"Por la mirada que tenias mientras ella se alejaba de ti"-dijo Gibby como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"Eso no significa que este enamorado"-le recalco molesto Freddie.

-"Si claro, díselo a cualquiera que te crea"-dijo sarcásticamente, Freddie se molesto.

-"Adiós"-dijo empezando a caminar a su próxima clase, molesto por la actitud de su amigo-"¡Y no estoy enamorado!"-le grito ya alejándose lo suficiente de su gordo amigo.

-"¡SI LO ESTAS!"-grito Gibby ganándose miradas confusas de todos los estudiantes que caminaban cerca.

-"Gibby, Gibby"-llamaba Carly, acercándose a su amigo.

-"¿Qué sucede Carly?"-pregunto Gibby simplemente.

-"¿Has visto a Freddie?"-pregunto con mucho apuro.

-"Si, él acaba de irse a su clase"-le respondió.

-"Gracias"-dijo y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la clase de Freddie, pero para su mala suerte el _(Rinnnggggg)_ sonó, indicando el comienzo de clases, eso irrito y fastidio a la conductora del Web show, volvió hacia Gibby, quien seguía sin moverse a pesar del timbre, Gibby noto lo fastidiada que estaba.

-"¿Por qué tan molesta?"-le pregunto curioso por su estado.

-"No por nada"-respondió con simpleza, pero aun molesta-"Gibby, le avisas a Freddie que lo estoy buscando, de acuerdo"-pido la castaña.

-"Claro"-dijo en su típico tono Gibby.

-"Gracias, me tengo que ir a mi clase, adiós"-se despidió la castaña de su gordito amigo.

-"Chao"-se despidió de peculiar forma.

Sam llegaba a clases un poco atrasada, pero no lo suficiente como llegar tarde, rápidamente camino hacia su clase, para su suerte ella compartía la misma clase con la persona que quería ver, su nerd Freddie Benson, al entrar al aula de su clase, ve a Freddie ya sentado en su asiento, pero lo extraño es que esta como perdido del mundo, Sam se decide por sentarse y justamente su asiento quedaba a lado del chico que estaba enamorada, Freddie noto la presencia de su amiga y se animo hablarle.

-"Hola"-saludo un poco incomodo Freddie.

-"Hola"-saludo igualmente, nerviosa por estar cerca de él, luego de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-"Eh… ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?"-se animo a preguntar el castaño que queria arreglar las cosas con su amiga rubia.

-"No"-respondió en seco Sam.

-"Entonces… ¿estamos bien?"-le pregunto.

-"Tú respóndeme algo"-dijo, evitando la ultima pregunta-"¿Tú… y Alexandra… tienen… algo entre ustedes?"-pregunto nerviosa.

-"No"-respondió simplemente el castaño.

-"Oh, ok"-dijo Sam sin demostrar ningún sentimiento por aquello, pero dentro de ella, ella gritaba de felicidad.

-"Ahora tú respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué te pusiste así… después de lo que paso con… Alexandra?"-pregunto de igual manera como lo hizo Sam.

-"No lo se"-respondió la rubia, que al principio no lo sabia, pero ahora esta mas segura de lo que siente por el técnico, Freddie no quiso insistir mas para no molestarla-"Oye Freddie, ¿Dónde te habías ido?, porque volví a la biblioteca y ya no estabas"-dijo Sam algo curiosa.

-"Si, es que cuando te… perseguí, deje sola a Alexandra, y cuando volví ella ya no estaba, así que decidí irme a mi casa, pero ¿Por qué volviste a la biblioteca?"-pregunto Freddie, Sam dándose cuenta de su error, se sonrojo, pero no tanto.

-"Porque…"-buscaba una excusa, ya que ella no hallaba este momento el indicado para decirle lo que siente, para su suerte el _(Rinnnggggg)_ sonó, salvando a Sam-"Hablamos en la hora del almuerzo"-le dijo Sam antes que el profesor de su materia entrara.

En los pasillos de la escuela Ridgway un chico castaño caminaba hacia su próxima clase, lo tenia medio pensativo el problema de Alexandra, pero no solamente de ella se le había metido la charla con Sam, por saber que le dirá la rubia, ¿Qué explicación le dará?, esa duda y muchos mas rondaban por su cabeza, en el camino choco con alguien conocido para él.

-"Perdón, Gibby no te había visto"-se disculpo Freddie de su amigo.

-"No hay problema, se que Alexandra te tiene así"-dijo Gibby.

-"No solamente ella"-dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"-pregunto Gibby.

-"Eh, no, bueno Gibby tengo que irme a mi próxima clase"-dijo Freddie empezando caminar hacia su aula.

-"Claro, como tu digas, pero espera me olvide decirte algo"-le dijo antes de irse-"Carly te anda buscando"-le dijo, Freddie se pegunto ¿para que lo buscaría?

-"Ok, Gracias Gibby, adiós"-dijo ya despareciendo de la vista de Gibby.

En la hora del almuerzo, estaba Freddie disgustando su almuerzo que le había preparado su madre, también estaba esperando pacientemente a Sam, para hablar sobre lo sucedido en la biblioteca, en eso Carly aparece en la cafetería buscando a Freddie, y lo encuentre solo sentado en una mesa, Carly cree que es su oportunidad para hablar con él.

-"Hola Freddie"-saluda Carly, sentándose de frente a él en la mesa cual compartían.

-"Oh, hola Carly"-saludo, pero de manera algo extraña, lo cual noto Carly pero sin saber por que-"Gibby me contó que me buscabas"-le dijo el castaño.

-"Si, te estaba buscando"-le dijo olvidando la forma de cómo estaba el chico el cual esta enamorada.

-"Ya no busques mas, ¿para que me buscabas?"-le pregunto Freddie aun estando extraño según Carly.

-"Oye ¿te sucede algo?"-le pregunto ya preocupada.

-"No, no me sucede nada, tranquila Carly, no te preocupes, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué me buscabas?"-le reitero su amigo, a Carly no le quedo otra que olvidar lo que le pasaba.

-"Freddie ¿quiero hablar contigo?"-pidió Carly.

-"Bueno, habla"-dijo no entendiendo a su amiga.

-"Prefiero que hablemos después de clases, en privado"-Freddie no tenia idea de que quería hablar Carly con él.

-"De acuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué no podemos hablar en tu apartamento?"-pregunto Freddie un tanto confundido.

-"¡No!"-respondió la chica rápidamente, poniendo mas confundido a Freddie-"No, no se puede tengo otras cosas que hacer"-decía Carly, la verdad es que ella pensaba que Freddie aceptaría salir con él sin pensarlo, y por eso no quería decírselo en su apartamento, para poder alistarse en su cita con Freddie, que pensaba que podrian tener esta noche.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo un tento asustado Freddie.

-"Bien"-sonrío Carly, ya que había podido lograr su primera fase de su plan, para decirle lo que siente. Por otro lado Sam había llegado algo tarde a la cafetería, ya que tuvo que recibir un sermón del Dr. Franklin, luego de haber tratado de inepto a unos de los profesores, al llegar noto que Freddie y Carly estaban conversando de lo mejor, Sam sintió lo mismo que sentía cuando él estaba cerca de Alexandra, … _Celos_ …, decidió ya no hablar con Freddie, pero la puerta de la salida hacia el patio donde le gustaba estar sola estaba detrás de ellos, no le importo y camino hacia esa puerta, Carly diviso a su amiga que se acercaba a ellos, pero con una mirada extraña en ella.

-"Hola Sam, ¿Por qué esa cara?"-le pregunto amigablemente.

-"No, por nada"-dijo viendo de reojo a Freddie, el chico noto eso-"Te veo después"-dijo mientras retomaba su camino.

-"Sam espera, Carly hablamos después de clases"-dijo Freddie agarro su mochila, y fue en busca de Sam, mientras Sam ya estaba cerca de la puerta que iba al patio de la escuela.-"¡Sam espera!"-alcanzo escuchar la rubia, la voz del chico que le tenia mal en sus sentimientos.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto fastidiada.

-"¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?, si teníamos que hablar sobre…"-Freddie al instante se dio cuenta de que iba a decir algo que tal vez se arrepienta.

-"No te importa"-le dijo molesta.

-"¿Por qué ese carácter?"-pregunto Freddie tranquilamente.

-"No lo se"-respondió la rubia.

-"De acuerdo, de todos modos no te voy a sacar nada, si te encuentras así"-dijo Freddie resignado-"Pero solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué volviste a la biblioteca?"-pregunto sin rodeos, Sam dudaba en decirle la verdad, pero pensó que era mejor decirle todo.

-"Volví porque…"-fue interrumpida.

-"Hola"-decia un animado Gibby.

-"Hola Gibby"-dijeron los dos, solo que Sam fastidiada, y Freddie intrigado, luego Gibby se acerco a su amigo.

-"Oye Freddie, hable con Alexandra y me dijo que podemos sentarnos con los populares, así tú romero hablas con Alexandra"-dijo Gibby, Freddie solo rodó los ojos por la insistencia de su amigo, en cambio Sam, se estaba poniendo roja de celos.

-"¡Gibby ADIOS!"-grito Sam no aguantando mas los celos, curiosamente Freddie sonrío a tal demostración.

-"Uy de acuerdo Sam"-dijo asustado-"Pero que carácter"-dijo susurrándole al oído, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-"Ahora si, volví porque…"-intento decir pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-"Hola chicos"-saludo un chico alto, ojos negros, pelo de mismo color y deportista.

-"Hola Collins"-saludo Freddie amigablemente.

-"Estamos ocupados Jason"-dijo Sam molesta por una nueva interrupción.

-"Claro, solo quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿es verdad que le gusto a Carly Shay?"-pregunto emocionado el chico alto.

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?"-pregunto Sam, recordando que habían dicho que Carly le gustaba, debiendo una explicación a Freddie de los celos de hace días.

-"Alexandra"-respondió ya que era amiga de ella.

-"No y ahora vete"-le dijo clavando la mirada asesina hacia el chico, haciendo que se asustara un poco, Freddie en cambio la miraba extraño.

-"Pero que carácter"-dijo mientras se alejaba de los dos.

-"Oye, Carly si le gusta él, se enojara cuando se entere lo que hiciste"-le reclamo Freddie.

-"Eso no importa ahora, ahora lo que importa es que tengo que decirte…"-Sam ya era capaz de matar a la nueva persona que le interrumpiera.

-"Oye Freddie, el AV Club, te necesita, hay problemas con el audio de un equipo nuevo de la escuela"-dijo tranquilamente, viendo a Freddie, luego volteo para ver a Sam, y se puede decir que tal vez se pudo haber orinado por ver su mirada.

-"Si, pero ahora estoy hablando con ella"-dijo Freddie, Sam lo pensó mejor.

-"Freddie, hablamos después, yo te diré donde"-le dijo Sam, ya un poco tranquila pero aun molesta por las varias interrupciones.

-"De acuerdo"-Freddie sonrío, y se alejo con su ñoño amigo como los llamaba Sam.

Freddie en todo el día espero la llamada de Sam, para saber en donde hablarían y de que hablarían, llego la hora de la salida y recordó que una amiga quería hablar con él despues de clases, así que camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela, y justamente ahí estaba ella, seguramente esperándolo a él, se le acerco para empezar hablar, Carly se dio cuenta de que Freddie caminaba hacia ella.

-"Hola"-dijo con algo de nervios.

-"Hola, bueno ¿de que querías hablar?"-le pregunto Freddie tranquilamente.

-"Primero vamos al patio de la escuela"-pidió la castaña, empezaron a caminar hacia el pequeño patio que existía en la escuela, se sentaron en unos de los bancos de asientos del patio que tenia agradable sombra-"Aquí es mejor para hablar"-le decía viendo a Freddie con los ojos brillosos, Freddie se incomodo por como lo miraba su amiga.

-"¿De que querías hablar?"-pregunto.

-"Mira, lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar extraño, pero últimamente me he sentido extraña, rara"-decia Carly.

-"¿Qué, tienes nauseas?"-pregunto preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

-"No, lo que quiero decir, es que cuando estoy contigo últimamente me siento extraña"-dijo ruborizándose levemente.

-"¿Te doy nauseas?"-pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-"¡No!, ¿Freddie me dejas terminar?, lo que quiero decir es que tengo nuevos y extraños sentimiento hacia a ti"-Freddie se quedo helado a tal confesión-"No sabia que era hasta que vi el beso entre tú y Alexandra"-confeso.

-"¿Nos viste?"-pregunto.

-"Si, yo estaba en la mesa que les daba la espalda a ustedes"-respondió-"Luego salí corriendo de ahí, después de eso un amigo infaltable me ayudo a darme cuenta de que yo siento algo por ti"-confesaba Carly acercándose al castaño lentamente, el chico no reaccionaba.

-"¿Y que es?"-pregunto nervioso.

-"Esto"-dijo y se animo a besar a Freddie un beso que significa mucho para ella, pero para él fue solo un beso nada mas, el beso duro al menos 6 segundos, se separaron, Carly sonriendo y Freddie estático sin creer lo que había pasado, Carly se armo valor para decir algo que tenia mucho peso en ella-"Estoy enamorado de ti Freddie"-soltó Carly esperanzada por como iba a reaccionar su chico, pero Freddie no mostraba signo de vida después del beso.

-"Carly, ¿Es esto lo que realmente sientes?"-le pregunto Freddie luego de casi 2 minutos de silencio.

-"Si, estoy segura que si"-dijo Carly segura de lo que decía.

-"Carly mira, no se como decirte esto, pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar sobre el asunto de Alexandra y también de…"-se detuvo antes de nombrar a cierta rubia.

-"¿Tanbien quien?-pregunto Carly confundida.

-"No, nada olvídalo, pero lo que trato de decir es que…"-Freddie decía, pero fue interrumpido.

-"Piénsalo"-soltó Carly de la nada, Freddie solo sonrío.

-"Gracias"-dijo Freddie.

-"Piénsalo bien por favor, bueno tengo que irme, adiós Freddie"-dijo, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y empezo a correr hacia su apartamento, Freddie se quedo ahí estático pensando las cosas, prácticamente estaba sin saber que hacer.

Pasaron las horas, ya eran casi las 8:00 de la noche, una rubia caminaba sin rumbo dentro del edificio donde vivían su mejor amiga y el chico que la tenia enamoradiza, dudaba en saber en donde seria el lugar indicado para decirle sus sentimientos hacia el chico, Sam aun cuando ella creía que iba caminando sin rumbo, pero sin darse cuenta estaba en un lugar especial para ella, y tal ves para su chico también. Freddie por su parte estuvo pensativo, confundido por los sucesos que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo, mientras él estaba recostado en su cama pensando, le llego un mensaje de una chica.

_Sam: "Lugar donde te espero: beso"_

Freddie no entendió bien al principio pero después de unos cuantos segundos sin darse cuenta sonría, porque sabía con exactitud el lugar donde se refería. Sam sentada y apoyada en el marco de la ventana, justamente en el lugar que recibió su primer beso, esperaba a alguien especial para ella hasta que él llego y ella les llego los nervios.

-"Hola"-saludo sentándose, no sabia él porque, pero en el mismo lugar donde recibió su primer beso.

-"Hola"-dijo Sam nerviosa-"Lo descubriste"-dijo refiriéndose al mensaje que le envío.

-"Si, nunca olvidaría este lugar"-dijo Freddie mirando al cielo, viendo las estrellas brillar-"¿Y de que querías hablar?"-pregunto el chico.

-"Si sobre eso… la razón por lo que volví fue que descubrí algo y quería decírtelo"-dijo mas nerviosa de lo normal, nervios que noto Freddie.

-"¿Y que es lo que descubriste?"-pregunto el castaño.

-"No se como decírtelo"-dijo apenada y empezando a sonrojarse.

-"¿Entonces como me lo dirás?"-pregunto inocentemente.

-"Creo que así"-dijo acercándose a Freddie, tanto que ya no había espacio disponible entre ellos, ya que Sam lo estaba besando, Freddie a diferencia de Alexandra y Carly, correspondió al beso, un beso largo y tierno, luego de casi mas de 20 segundos, Sam se separo y en susurro dijo-"Estoy enamorada de ti, Freddie"-sonrojada esperaba la reacción del castaño, de su castaño.

-"Sam sabes… tengo que confesarte que Alexandra… me pidió que pensara bien las cosas entre ella y yo"-dijo Freddie empezando a dejar triste a Sam-"pero no es la única… también Carly… siente lo mismo que tú sientes hacia a mi"-confeso Freddie Sam quedo shokeada, y pensó que ella ya estaba derrota, pensaba que ella no podía enfrentar a Carly y Alexandra.

-"Entonces…"-decía la rubia.

-"Lo pensare"-se adelanto Freddie, dejando a Sam confundida.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto tímidamente, él asintió y sonrío, cambiando el humor de Sam, quien estaba ilusionada aunque bien ella sabia que no podría ganar, pero nunca darse por vencido-"Oye me tengo que ir, no le avise a mi mamá que saldría, y antes que llame a la Guardia Nacional, será mejor que me vaya"-dijo Freddie sonriendo, se puso de pie y empezó a salir, Sam solo se quedo ahí viendo como el chico que la tenia enamorada caminaba hacia a su apartamento, y ahora Freddie tendria que pensar algo que nunca le pasaria un nerd como Freddie, **_Averiguar lo que_ siente...**

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, y por favor dejen reviews porque de verdad son de mucho aprecios.**

**Primero: la razon por lo que actualize cuando dije que estaria de viaje, es simple, se pospuso la fecha, ahora me perdere del 2 de enero hasta el 5 o 6 de enero, nada mas, es por eso que actualice que por cierto es el ultimo del año 2011.**

**Segundo:la razon de la nueva forma de escritura, bueno la razon es que me es dificil pensar como Carly y Sam, ya que son chicas y siempre tenia que pedirle ayuda a una amiga, pero me canse de que me este tratando de no saber como hacerlo, asi que decidi para el bien de mis oidos jeje, hacerlo asi, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews no importa si son buenos o malos aunque sonreire si son buenos jeje, dejen reviews!**

**Saludos y Nos vemos pronto!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012! (el 1 de enero deseare de que no se acabe el mundo ese año ¿Por qué?, porque quiero leer mas fic de ustedes jeje)**


	8. Confusion y decisión

**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ehh creo que me tarde mucho ¿cierto? bueno les debo explicaciones que le dire abajo, tambien tengo abajo los nuevos integrantes de fans Seddie jeje. Gracias realmente por sus reviews, en serio son apreciados por mi imaginacion jeje, y espero que me dejen muchos mas para que mi imaginacion tenga fuerza para imaginar jeje, bueno no los entretengo mas asi que disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion (nos reconciliamos, pero tenemos aun nuestra distancia ¬¬' jeje)**

"_**Averiguando lo que siento"**_

**Capitulo 7: _Confusión y decisión._**

Freddie se sentía confundido en estos últimos días, luego de que de la nada 3 chicas le confesaran su amor, ahora él tendría que elegir, para la pregunta no es ¿a quien debe elegir?, sino ¿Por qué a el?, necesecitaba hablar con un amigo para una charla de hombre a hombre, salio de su apartamento y se dirigió al de al frente, con temor toco la puerta y en unos segundos abrió.

-"Hola Freddie ¿Cómo estas?"- saludo el hermano mayor de Carly, Spencer.

-"Hola Spencer ¿esta Carly?"-pregunto algo nervioso.

-"No, no esta, salio de compras, como hace 15 minutos"-respondió.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"-

-"¿Necesitas dinero?"-pregunto seriamente el artista.

-"No"-respondió simplemente.

-"Entonces pasa"-dijo animado dejando el paso para Freddie.

-"¿Por qué siempre cuando pido hablar contigo, crees que te pediré dinero?"-pregunto curiosamente, pero también con la intriga.

-"Por precaución"-respondió, eso confundió mas al castaño-"Pero ¿de que querías hablar?"-dijo rápidamente, para cambiar de tema, lo cual funciono.

-"De lo confundido que estoy, de eso quiero hablar"-

-"¿De lo confundido que estas?, ¿Por qué estas confundido?"-ahora Spencer era el confundido.

-"Bueno porque…"-Freddie no estaba seguro decir la verdad-"Porque…"-

-"Porque Carly te confeso lo que siente por ti"-interrumpió de sorpresa al castaño.

-"C-como lo s-sabias"-pregunto sorprendido y a la vez nervioso.

-"Lo se porque ella me dijo lo que sentía por ti"-explico Spencer.

-"¿Y no te molesta?"-pregunto.

-"No, mas de molestarme lo siento raro"-dijo Spencer-"Si raro, por que yo siempre te veo como un hermano, pero ahora tal vez te vea como mi cuñado"-dijo en tono divertido.

-"Si seria algo raro"-

-"Pero no por eso no puedo ver con buenos ojos la posible relación entre tú y Carly"-dijo en apoyo el artista.

-"Si tal vez, no lo se"-

-"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿ya no sientes nada por Carly?"-pregunto algo preocupado.

-"No, no es eso, es que…"-nuevamente el castaño dudo decirlo, pero esta vez sabia que era lo mejor que lo sepa-"Es que Alexandra y Sam me… confesaron que también están enamorada de mi"-dijo, Spencer se que quedo mudo, Freddie se preocupo levemente.

-"¡¿Qué Sam te dijo que estas enamorada de ti?"-pregunto sorprendido al extremo.

-"Ehh si, pero ¿Por qué te sorprende mas lo de Sam, que lo de Alexandra?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Bueno, por Alexandra lo supuse por lo que me contaba Carly, pero lo de Sam realmente me sorprendió"-dijo aun sorprendido, casi en shock si se podía decir.

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"-pregunto Freddie como pidiendo ayuda-

-"Tienes que elegir"-dijo, Freddie lo miro como diciendo _"en serio"_, lo cual capto Spencer-"Respóndeme algo ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Carly?"-pregunto y Freddie se puso a pensar lo siguiente, antes cada vez que la miraba le alegraba el día, con solo ver su sonrisa, todo era perfecto en ella su cabello, su nariz, su boca, su personalidad, una buena mujer para un buen hombre, pero han pasado los años, Freddie ahora al verla siente un gran cariño, pero solamente eso, siente que ella es su fuente de apoyo, su confidente, una persona que le ayudara en todo lo que él necesite no importa que tan dificultoso sea, siempre contara con su ayuda, simplemente como una hermana, hasta el beso, Freddie sinceramente no sabia que sintió cuando beso a Carly, o ¿acaso él no sintió nada?, no lo sabe, todo es confuso para él.

-"No lo se"-respondió Freddie, luego de varios segundos pensando en la pregunta de Spencer.

-"¿No lo sabes?"-pregunto confundido, Freddie solo se quedo en silencio, dando entender la respuesta, Spencer vio su escultura de botellas y dijo-"Sabes Carly en serio te quiere, y no lo digo para que la elijas a ella, solo te lo digo para que lo sepas y no importa cual sea tu decisión, Carly te querrá porque fuiste sincera con ella"-Freddie sonrío al terminar de escuchar su pequeño reflexión de Spencer.

-"¿Por qué me dices eso realmente?"-pregunto el castaño.

-"Por que no quiero que le hagas daño a Carly"-respondió Spencer-"Y menos le hagas daño tú que eres su mejor amigo"-Agrego, Freddie sonrío al entender de que se trataba, lo que él quería es que Freddie cuando decida no haga excusas absurdas, solo decir la verdad sin herir a nadie.

-"Gracias Spencer"-

-"De nada amigo"-se abrazaron, luego de separarse, le llego un mensaje de texto a Spencer, lo reviso-"Carly esta subiendo"-informo.

-"¿Carly? ¿Carly te avisa antes de llegar?"-

-"No en realidad, me pidió que no entrara a la ducha hasta que ella llege y así le abra la puerta"-respondió.

-"Pero puedes dejar la puerta abierta"-

-"Lo se, pero Carly se fue a sus compras, **sus **compras"-Freddie entendió lo que trataba de decir Spencer, Carly había ido a sus famosas compras, famosas, por la cantidad de cosas que compra **(N/A: El origen de este acción es de "Aunque pase el tiempo", pero casi también ponerlo aquí jeje)**

-"Entonces lo mejor seria tú sabes…"-

-"Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente, puedes irte"-Freddie agradeció eso, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del apartamento, pero antes.

-"Spencer, nunca te he visto tan maduro"-

-"No eres el primero que me lo dice"-se refería por lo sucedido con Carly-"Y eso me asusta"-dijo en broma, aunque quien sabe, Freddie salio del apartamento, Freddie bien sabia, que no era muy conveniente ver a Carly, así que decidió entrar a su apartamento, para su suerte no estaba la mamá de Freddie en casa, para estar seguro que Carly, llegaría y entrara a su apartamento, hizo algo que no hacia hace mas de 4 años. Mirar por el mirador de la puerta, espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que al fin llego a su apartamento, pero extrañamente mas para Freddie la castaña se quedo parada ahí sin hacer nada, miro la puerta de Freddie, poniendo nervioso al castaño, pero luego giro hacia su puerta y Spencer le abrió la puerta ayudándola con su infinidad de bolsas, Freddie resoplo tranquilo y salio del apartamento y del edificio.

Luego de haber caminado sin rumbo Freddie se ponía pensar ¿Por qué a él?, él pensaba ¿Cómo un chico del club de Audio y Video "AV club", podría captar la mirada de un "nerd"?, no lo sabe, y tal vez nunca lo sabrá, pero solo tal vez nunca lo sepa, en su caminata, le dio hambre y justamente pasaba por un restaurante de comida italiana, tenia suficiente dinero para comer algo, pero pido Spaghetti, mientras disgustaba su comida, una señora noto la presencia del castaño y se acerco a él.

-"¿Tú que haces aquí?"-Freddie giro reconociendo levemente la voz proveniente.

-"Hola, S-señora Puckett"-si se trataba de la mamá de Sam.

-"¿Qué te trae por acá?"-

-"Solo vine a comer, y ¿usted?"-pregunto el castaño, algo incomodo por la situación.

-"Me gusta la comida italiana y los italianos"-dijo con una sonrisa picara, viendo el panorama del restaurante-"Te veo pensativo"-

-"Si algo, han pasado varias cosas estas ultimas semanas"-respondió.

-"Y seguramente entre esas cosas, algo tiene que ver Sam ¿cierto?"-pregunto dejando sorprendido al castaño.

-"¿Por qué cree eso?"-dijo para no de entender la verdad.

-"Lo se, porque Sam se siente igual"-dijo con mucha lógica en sus palabras-"Se que Sam te ha hecho daño en todos los sentidos"-relataba-"Pero ella ya no puede dejar de hacerlo"-

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Freddie, Pam solo sonrío.

-"Porque se siente feliz al hacerlo"-respondió-"Lo se Freddie, se que Sam esta enamorada de ti"-Freddie se ruborizo-"Se nota en sus ojos"-confeso-"Tu la heces feliz y eso yo no creo en el amor, pero lo que siente Sam hacia ti es amor"-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-"Deberías pensarlo"-dijo para luego alejarse y dejar a Freddie mas pensativo de lo que estaba, dejo el dinero en la mesa y salio a caminar nuevamente, y pensando lo mismo ¿Por qué a él? Él pensaba que era solo un adolescente y no estaba tan listo a tomar grandes decisiones, ahora por lo que le dijo la mamá de Sam, pensó en cierta rubia, y se puso a reflexionar que tal vez Sam ya no podía molestarlo por que lo odiaba sino por que la hacia feliz y eso ponía feliz al castaño.

Llego algo tarde a su casa como las 8:12 PM, bueno en realidad tenia que estar en casa a las 8:00 PM, pero su madre pensaba que un minuto tarde es malo, muy malo, llego y al entrar a su apartamento, encontró tal como lo esperaba a su mama sentada en el sofá esperando a que su hijo llegara.

-"Llegas tarde jovencito ¿Dónde estabas?"-pregunto molesta Marissa.

-"Solo fui a caminar"-

-"Freddie dime ¿Qué te sucede?"-pregunto ahora de manera maternal.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Bueno en todo el día te has comportado extraño"-dijo, Freddie resoplo.

-"No es nada mamá, es solo cosas de…"-

-"Adolescentes"-completo Marissa.

-"Si… adolescentes"-dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-"Es sobre una chica ¿cierto?"-Freddie se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo su mamá-"Lo suponía"-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su querido hijo-"Puedes contarme, te prometo que no me interpondré en nada de lo que sucede"-dijo con una sinceridad que sorprendió al mismo Freddie.

-"¿En serio?"-ella asintió sonriendo-"Bueno en realidad no es sobre una sola chica, sino tres"-Marissa abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-"¿Q-quienes son esas chicas?"-pregunto sorprendida por la confesión.

-"Bueno son Alexandra Turner"-**(N/A: creo que nunca mencione su apellido ¿cierto? Jeje).**

-"¿La chica la cual eres su tutor?"-Freddie asintió en respuesta.

-"Carly Shay"-dijo Freddie con el temor de cómo reaccionaria.

-"Sabia que algún día se enamoraría de ti, pero demasiado tarde creo yo"-dijo sorprendiendo a Freddie, pero este decidió pasar eso y seguir.

-"Y… Sam Puckett"-termino de decir las chicas que le confesaron su amor.

-"¿Sam?, vaya creí que no se enamoraría de ti tan pronto"-lo que dijo dejo confundido a Freddie.

-"Que? ¿Por qué dices que fue muy **pronto?**"-dijo confundido el castaño.

-"Por que veo el brillo que tiene la rubiecita cuando te ve, son los mimos brillos cuando estaba enamorada de tu padre"-confeso con una amplia sonrisa, recordando aquel hombre.

-"Entonces dices que Sam, tarde o temprano se enamoraría de mi ¿cierto?"-ella asintió lentamente-"¿Qué debería hacer, mamá?"-pregunto en tono de suplica, en cambio Marissa camino hacia su perchero, tomo su abrigo y se la puso, tomo también su bolso y se acerco a Freddie.

-"Alexandra en una buena chica, pero no se si tu la ves con otros ojos que no sea de amiga, Carly odio admitirlo pero es también una buena chica y no se si sientes lo mismo que sentías antes y por ultimo Sam, tal vez te sorprenda, pero me agrada levemente, pero no creo que sea buena chica, pero de cualquier forma la que elijas no importa quien sea, te apoyare, y tienes que saber que hacer y pensar que lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto, en pocas palabras, tienes que **Averiguar lo que sientes**"-termino su discurso, beso a Freddie en la mejilla-"Nos vemos mas tarde Freddie, iré a trabajar en mi turno nocturno, adiós hijito"-

-"Adiós mamá y gracias"-dijo Marissa sonrío y salio del apartamento, Freddie se quedo pensando y tomo unos cuantos minutos para darse cuanta de sus sentimientos, sonrío al saber cual era su decisión, decisión que creía y que estaba seguro que era la correcta-"Ya tome una decisión"-dijo Freddie sin dejar de sonreír, ahora falta saber que decidió el castaño…. ¿Que habra decidido Freddie?

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado este capitulo.**

**"noticia extra": Aunque no lo crean, bueno tal vez si este es el penultimo capitulo el proximo es el ULTIMO de mi primer fic en facfiction, eso pone feliz y triste a la ves, pero era lo que yo queria que este fic tenga su final.**

**Bueno la razones de mi tardanza son: En mi pais empezaron las clases el dia Lunes 6 de Febrero, ¡es mi ultimo año en mi colegio! y bueno casi no tenia tiempo para entrar seguido jeje, pero luchare para encontrar el tiempo para escribir y publicar. Y la otra causa fue que mi computadora la llevaron arreglar de algunos imperfectos (virus y demas) y tardaron 5 dias ¡imaginense 5 dias sin internet! no quiero recordar, no quiero recordar, ya me estoy poniendo dramatico, buenos esas las razones de mi tardanza, espero que no se molesten.**

**Gracias infinitmanete por sus reviews, y espero que me dejen en serio muchos mas jeje, bueno en mi otro fic "Protegiendo tus travesuras"publique las identificaciones de fans Seddie, y aqui estan a los que me lo pidieron**

_"Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Seddiemiobsesion<br>Fecha de registro: 28 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: España<br>Categoria:Fan categoria SF **(o el que tú quieras)**_

_"Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: purplehAM138<br>Fecha de registro: 28 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Ecuador<br>Categoria: Fan categoria SF **(o el que tu quieras)**_

_"Club Intenacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Mega-Ayu<br>Fecha de registro: 28 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: Estados Unidos<br>Categoria: Fan categoria SF **(o el que tu quieras)**_

_"Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Paty23jnd<br>Fecha de registro: 30 de enero del 2012  
>Pais: ? <strong>(realmente no se de que pais eres, perdoname por eso)<br>**Categoria: Fan categoria SF **(o el que tu quieras)**_

_este identificacion me lo pidio **fatty rose malfoy**:_

_"Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
>Nombre: Tocino Boliviano 94<br>Fecha de registro: 2 de Octubre del 2011  
>Pais: Bolivia<br>Categoria: Fan categoria A **(Aver quien adivina ¿por que esta categoria? jeje)**_

__**Bueno aqui estan las identificaciones que me pidieron y recuerden si quieren tener uno, haganmelo saber por un review y con gusto le hare uno jeje.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, volvere muy pronto con nuevo capitulo de cualquiera de mis fic pendientes, espero verlos pronto.**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto**


	9. Lo que siento

**Hola como estan?... jejeje al fin acabe esta historia que debio haber acabado hace un año jeje disculpen la verdadera tardanza... es que bueno son asuntos que es muy largo de explicar jejeje**

**Pero bueno al fin lo termine y de verdad gracias por haber leido este humilde fic... Y tambien por sus reviews por todo...  
><strong>

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews! =D  
><strong>

**Ahora los dejo y disfruten la lectura.  
><strong>

**iCarly y sus personajes no me perenecen...  
><strong>

_**Averiguando**** lo que siento.**_

**Capitulo 9 (Final): Lo que siento.**

Era Lunes, unos de los días menos preferida por la población adolescentes, Para muchos era el peor día de la semana, incluyendo a cierto chico castaño, Freddie quien acababa de llegar a la escuela, se dirigía a su casillero, al parecer el castaño estaba tranquilo sobre algo, pero también estaba nervioso por como saldría los resultados de la decisión que tomo sobre respecto a los sentimientos tanto como Alexandra, Carly y Sam, estas tres habían confesado su amor al castaño, pero hasta ahora ninguna tenia respuesta del castaño, cosa que Freddie ya tendría que hacer y hoy día era el día, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero se acercó un gordito.

-"Freddie, amigo ¿como estas?"-lo saludo Gibby.

-"Hola Gibby, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?-le devuelve el saludo.

-"No me quejo, oye y ¿ya sabes que hacer con respecto a las chicas?-pregunto el gordito.

-"Ya decidí"-respondió simplemente.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y que decidiste?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Te lo diré después, primero quiero decírselo a ellas"-La verdad es que Gibby ya sabia todo sobre su problema del castaño después de todo son mejores amigos, aunque Gibby se le ocurrió decir que ahora Freddie Benson era su mayor ídolo y ejemplo a seguir desde ahora.

-"De acuerdo, entiendo muy bien"-Dijo, mientras que ya empezaban a caminar hacia su salón de clases, en el trayecto noto la presencia de Alexandra, no sabia si era lo mejor, pero recordó algo que le dijo_: "Prométeme que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, me lo dirás, porque en serio me gustaría ser tu amiga" _y lleno de confianza al recordar lo dicho por Alexandra decidió acercarse.

-"Oye Gibby, ve andando solo, quiero hablar con Alexandra"-le dijo.

-"Claro, avísame cualquier cosa que suceda ok"-le respondió, mientras seguía dirigiéndose al salón, mientras Freddie se giraba hacia ella acercándose a su casillero.

-"¿Alexandra?"-la llamo tímidamente.

-"¿Freddie? Me sorprende que me busques"-dijo algo sorprendida.

-"Si a mi también me sucede lo mismo, pero necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo"-soltó.

-"Si claro, ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto amablemente.

-"Es sobre mis sentimientos"-dijo medio ruborizado, Alexandra cayó en cuenta de que se trataba.

-"Ya sabes lo que sientes ¿No es así?"-pregunto cabizbaja.

-"Si"-respondió de igual manera que la chica, luego de unos segundos de un silencio incomodo, se animo a soltar lo que tenia que decir-"Sabes, Tú eres una gran chica, y sé que eres muy linda y eres nada menos que la mas popular de la escuela, pero… Lo que siento hacia a ti puede ser mas admiración que algo mas, Tú me dijiste que piense lo que siento, sé que fue poco tiempo de pensar, pero igual sé que el resultado sobre lo que siento sobre ti seria lo mismo"-confeso, espero una respuesta por la chica.

-"¿Te gusta otra chica cierto?"-se animo a preguntar, el castaño asintió lentamente-"Entiendo, sabes aunque me duela lo superare, estoy segura de eso"-le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Pero quiero que sepas, que cuando quieras, seamos amigos, me agradas la verdad y mucho"-le confeso.

-"A mi también, pero sabes en estos momentos, lo mejor seria que no, ya que estoy segura que mis sentimientos hacia a ti seguirán siendo lo mismos, pero te prometo, que cuando ya supere lo que siento por ti, seremos amigos"-dijo con una sonrisa forzada, Freddie entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, lo sintió muchas veces por su amiga Carly, la verdad que él nunca quiso provocar tal cosa, pero lo provoco sin darse cuenta, y lo hizo sentir mal.

-"Perdóname"-dijo simplemente.

-"No lo hagas no es tu culpa"-dijo para tranquilizarlo-"Y estoy segura que la chica que elijas será muy afortunada"-dijo sonriendo, en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre de la escuela-"Bueno iré a mi clase, Adiós Freddie"-se despidió rápidamente, y se fue alejándose de Freddie.

-"Adiós Alexandra, espero que algún día seremos amigos"-dijo sonriendo con ilusión.

Mas tarde en la escuela, Freddie caminaba a su próxima clase con Jason Collins.

-"¿Y dime de verdad crees que de verdad puede que le guste a Carly?"-pregunto emocionado e ilusionado.

-"La verdad no lo se, amigo"-dijo, la verdad Freddie no sabia como decirle lo de que Carly este enamorada de él y no de Jason, así que decidió primero hablar con Carly para arreglar el problema, la encontró en su casillero-"Disculpa, voy a ir hablar con Carly"-le aviso.

-"¡Espera! Yo también quiero hablar con ella"-dijo el chico.

-"Ehh, mira mi intención es hablar bien de vos, pero si tu quieres venir de acuerdo"-dijo con doble intención, la cual cayo redondo.

-"Oh de acuerdo, pero háblale bien de mi eh"-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes"-le dijo, luego la vio y se acercó a ella decididamente-"¿Carly?"-la llamo, La chica se dio la vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz.

-"Hola Freddie"-saluda.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"-le pregunto decidido.

-"Si pero después de clases ¿si?"-dijo algo nerviosa, pero no muy notorio-"Estoy algo atrasada con la tarea, pero después de clases ¿si quieres?"-pregunto.

-"De acuerdo, mientas caminamos a tu apartamento, hablamos ¿Si?"-propuso.

-"De acuerdo"-respondió con una sonrisa, la castaña, mientras sonó la campana de la escuela-"Nos vemos hasta entonces"-se despido Carly.

-"Hasta entonces"-dijo Freddie, él ya estaba completamente seguro lo que tenía que hacer, en ese mismo instante mientras los pasillos de la escuela aprovecho para escribir un mensaje rápido, lo envió y se dirigió a la escuela.

En otro salón, una cierta rubia su aburría de su clase de Matemáticas, cuando sentio la vibración de su celular, lo reviso, y era un mensaje, de la persona que menos se esperaba Freddie.

_Fredbobo: Quiero hablar contigo, es algo serio…_

Pero Sam decidió no responder, ella sentía que lo que le diga seria algo doloroso para ella, lo más creíble era un rechazo, ya que competir nada menos que contra su mejor amiga Carly, y también contra la mas popular de la escuela Alexandra, ella se sentía pequeña al lado de esas dos.

Freddie espero la respuesta, pero nunca llego en todo el día, lo que lo intrigo un poco, ya se habían acabado las clases ese día, tenia que encontrarse con su amiga Carly, la encontró en su casillero, y empezaron a dirigirse al apartamento de Carly, luego de una extensa charla Freddie decidió que era hora hablar mas serio.

-"¿Carly, creo que ya sabes de por que quiero hablar contigo?"-dijo el castaño.

-"Si lo se, ya… ¿Decidiste?"-Pregunto la castaña.

-"Eh… algo así"-respondió mirando hacia al cielo.

-"¿Y que decidiste?"-pregunto, la verdad Carly no esta muy ilusionada, se dio cuenta que muy tarde fue la reacción de la chica, y esta mas segura que otra chica ya tiene el corazón del castaño.

-"Mira Carly, la verdad te quiero y tu lo sabes"-le decía el castaño con cierta duda-"Pero, tú sabes también que yo estaba enamorado de ti, o eso pensaba, no lo se, apenas teníamos 12 años y un poco mas, pero ahora que tengo 17 entiendo mejor las cosas sabes"-explicaba.

-"¿Tu punto es?-"

-"Que te quiero… pero como una hermana"-le dijo sonriendo, pero triste a la vez-"Lo siento Carly, la verdad hasta yo estoy sorprendido por lo que te estoy diciendo, pero como puedo ser novio de una chica que luego de varios rechazos tuve que aprender a quererla como mi hermana"-dijo cabizbajo.

-"Entiendo"-dijo sin darse cuenta que sus ojos se humedecían-"Es mi culpa de todos modos, muy tarde me di cuenta que eres un chico perfecto"-dijo, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, estuvieron en silencio unos 30 segundos, cada uno viendo fijamente un punto perdido, Carly decidió romper el silencio-"Entonces, te convertirás en el novio de Alexandra"-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"No"-negó.

-"¿Entonces?"-pregunto confundida, pero Freddie se acercó a Carly y la sorprendió con un abrazo tierno.

-"Pronto te darás cuenta… hermanita"-Freddie era la primera vez que la llamaba así y Carly pareció encantarle su sobrenombre de parte del castaño, luego de separarse del tierno brazo, saco su celular, y reviso, Freddie solamente sonrió-"Tengo que irme"-aviso.

-"¿A dónde?"-pregunto, Freddie pensó en la respuesta.

-"Beso"-se limito a decir y luego de eso empezó a correr, mientras Carly lo veía confundida.

-"Ah claro, beso"-Carly creyó que se estaba despidiendo-"Eres un gran chico Freddie, la chica que este contigo será muy afortunada"-sonrió y concluyo.

Freddie llego al edifico y subió rápidamente, luego de correr, llego al lugar donde se dirigía, jadeando la vio mirando la cuidad, Freddie la vio y quedo enternecido, por como las luces de la cuidad reflejaban la belleza de cierta rubia, ella estaba en la salida de emergencias.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí viéndome como un bobo?"-le pregunto Sam, Freddie reacciono.

-"Perdóname, es que se me hizo interesante verte, te veías linda"-le confeso con sinceridad, Sam se sonrojo levemente por lo dicho por el castaño.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"-Pregunto la rubia.

-"Fácil, como no me respondiste, supuse que estarías aquí, de todos modos es el lugar favorito de ambos"-confeso con una media sonrisa, como suele hacerlo.

-"¿Viniste a decirme que te gusta Alexandra o tal vez Carly, como antes?"-pregunto algo molesta.

-"No"-negó, Freddie se acercó se puso al lado de ella, viendo igualmente la cuidad-"No vine a decirte quien me gusta, porque no hace falta"-confeso.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto.

-"Dime ¿Cómo podría decirte quien me gusta? Si la chica que me gusta eres… Tú Sam"-confeso finalmente, Sam se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir Freddie.

-"¿Te gusto?"-pregunto sonrojada y emocionada, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él, Freddie aun viendo a la ciudad asintió lentamente.

-"Hace tiempo, pero temía que no fuera correspondido y por eso nunca intente nada, luego conocí a Alexandra y la verdad pensaba estar con ella"-dijo luego la miro-"Solo para olvidarte"-confeso-"Pero luego me di cuenta que eso es un error, y no intente nada mas"-dijo-"Pero al parecer, ustedes no se daban cuenta de ello"-

-"No lo sabia"-dijo apenada.

-"No te preocupes, entiendo"-consoló con una sonrisa.

-"¿Entonces?"-decía Sam, poco a poco se acercó al castaño, y cuando estaba cerca para besarlo, dos manos sobres sus hombros la detuvieron.

-"No Sam, no ahora"-dijo de la nada.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto confundida-"Si nos gustamos"-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, lo cual era cierto.

-"Lo se, pero, si no te hubiera dicho esto, y hubiera elegido estar con Alexandra ¿Cómo estarías?"-le pregunto.

-"Dolida"-respondió simplemente.

-"Ves, mira yo también quiero estar contigo, no sabes cuanto, pero, si empezamos a salir, tanto Alexandra y Carly sufrirán"-dijo viendo nuevamente a la ciudad.

-"¿Entonces, nunca vamos a ser novios?"-pregunto triste, Freddie la vio, Sam estaba con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción, pero también por la tristeza y angustia, Freddie se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, Sam se sorprendió pero correspondió al acto, fue un beso mas tierno que duro mas 30 segundos.

-"Ahora no, pero yo esperare hasta que todo este asunto acabe"-le confeso-"En pocas palabras te esperare Sam"-dijo alejándose-"Nos vemos"-se despidió el castaño, salió de la Salida de emergencias.

-"Yo también te esperare Freddie"-dijo sonriendo, viendo nuevamente a la cuidad.

Freddie logro averiguar lo que sentía por cada una de ellas, aunque lo de Sam lo sabia desde hace tiempo, se sintió tranquilo cuando al fin pudo arreglar todo, y para su suerte todo acabo bien, aunque también estaba triste, había confesado sus sentimientos a la chica que realmente le gustaba, y lo mejor de todo era correspondido, pero su amor por ahora no podría ser… y el pacientemente esperara…

**6 meses después…**

Una rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin rumbo, solo recorría el lugar para guardarlo en su memoria por mucho tiempo, recordaba todo, sus amigos, sus aventuras, toda su vida escolar, Sam estaba vestida con una bata que usan cuando se gradúan, y la verdad es que Sam se graduaba al fin, seria la ultima vez que veria la escuela, quería llevarse lindos recuerdos de la escuela.

-"Hasta que al fin te encontré"-la voz provenía del castaño de Freddie.

-"Si me encontraste, que emoción"-decía sarcásticamente-"¿Para que me buscabas?"-pregunto Sam.

-"Eh no lo se tal vez, para que empiece el acto de graduación"-decía sarcásticamente igual que la rubia, Sam suspiro-"¿Te asusta cierto?"-pregunto compresivamente.

-"Si"-dijo tímidamente-"Pero es parte de la vida ¿cierto?"-dijo animándose un poco, Feddie se acercó y la abrazo.

-"No te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible para que sigamos estando juntos"-dijo mientras abrazaba a Sam.

-"Si lo se, pero será difícil"-dijo aferrándose a al abrazo.

-"Lo se, pero nada perdemos intentando"-dijo.

-"Te creo, siempre dices lo mismo desde que…"-

-"Empezamos a salir"-completo Freddie, la verdad Sam y Freddie al fin estaban juntos, luego de 4 meses resistiéndose, al fin estaban juntos, todavía recordaban ese momento.

**Flashback**

Sam, últimamente no andaba bien en historia el profesor le encargo un tutor, Sam esperaba un tonto nerd como siempre, estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, un lugar no muy grato por ella por aquel incidente entre Freddie Y Alexandra hace 4 meses atrás, ya iba esperando unos 10 minutos, quiso adelantarse, ya que ella conscientemente sabia que si no aprobaba el examen final de historia, solo tal vez no podría graduarse y no quería tirar muchos años estudio a la basura, así que el profesor le asigno un tutor, aunque la verdad no sabia quien seria su tutor.

-"Hola"-escucho una voz detrás de ella, se giro y vio al castaño que lo tenía loca.

-"Fredward"-saludo-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto.

-"Eh, soy tutor de una estudiante"-respondió.

-"Uhm ¿Y de quien?"-pregunto con cierto celos, ¿otra vez otra chica se le acercara y se enamorara del bobo? Ella no lo permitiría por nada del mundo-

-"De ti"-respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Ah ¿De mi? ¿Eres mi tutor?"-pregunto sorprendida.

-"Así es"-respondió afirmativamente.

-"Entonces sabia que seria un nerd"-dijo divertidamente.

-"Si, si, bueno este nerd te tiene que ayudar para estudiar para los exámenes finales"-le dijo igual que Sam.

-"Solo por esta vez, aceptare tu ayuda"-dijo, Freddie solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Empecemos"-dijo el castaño, y así fue toda la tarde, era sábado no había nada de que preocuparse, estudiaron y estudiaron, hasta que la biblioteca casi queda inhabitada-"… Y eso es todo por hoy"-concluyo el castaño.

-"Gracias a Dios, mucha historia por un día, voy a dormir soñando que estoy en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, o soñando que estoy ayudando a derrumbar el muro de Berlín"-dijo graciosamente.

-"Al menos sabes tales sucesos históricos"-dijo con orgullo.

-"Mira casi ya no hay nadie"-diviso Sam-"¿Sera que ya no hay nadie?"-se pregunto.

-"No lo creo, la biblioteca cierra a las 6 y todavía son las 5:15 así que falta tiempo para que cierren"-dijo el castaño.

-"La verdad no me interesa"-dijo obviamente-"me sorprende la casualidad de las cosas"-dijo Sam.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto el castaño, empezando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

-"Digo, da la casualidad que tú eres mi tutor, cuando pudo ser cualquier nerd"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Eh si… sobre eso, tengo que explicarte la verdad"-dijo algo nervioso el castaño, Sam se extraño por lo dicho.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto.

-"La verdad, no le caes nada bien al profesor de Historia, así que me encargue yo de convencerlo de que sea tu tutor para los exámenes finales"-confeso.

-"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"-pregunto sorprendida.

-"Sam tú sabes la verdadera razón de porque lo hice"-dijo Freddie empezándose a sonrojar, Sam se dio cuenta.

-"¿Aun me estas esperando?"-La charla empezaba ser incomodo por los dos.

-"Ehh… Si"-se limito a responder.

-"¿Hasta cuando, piensas esperarme?"-pregunto la rubia, Freddie medito por un tiempo.

-"Sam, sabes que Carly empezó a salir con Jason Collins ¿cierto?"-pregunto, Sam asintió-"Y que Alexandra empezó a salir con un chico que apenas recuerdo su nombre"-dijo Freddie.

-"¿A que quieres llegar diciéndome eso?"-pregunto confundida.

-"Me refiero, tanto Carly como Alexandra, ya superaron todo, es decir ya acabo el asunto hace meses"-Sam se dio cuenta de eso-"¿Sabes lo que significa?"-pregunto el castaño, poniendo de pie, luego de estar sentado, y haciendo que Sam se levante igual.

-"Que ya podemos estar…"-

-"…Juntos"-completo-"No es el mejor lugar para pedírtelo, pero ¿Saldrías conmigo Sam?"-propuso, Sam quedo emocionada y abrazo a Freddie acto seguido lo beso.

-"Si"-respondió en un pequeño descanso para tomar aire luego de su beso, luego volvieron a lo que seguían… Sam y Freddie al fin estaban juntos… Al fin averiguaron lo que sentían…

**Fin Flashback**

-"¡Chicos!"-era Carly que los llamaba-"Después se demuestran cuanto se quieren, pero vamos, ya va empezar todo"-aviso y volvió.

-"Vamos Sam, apresurémonos"-empezaron a correr, pero Sam de la nada se detuvo-"¿Qué sucede Sam?"-pregunto preocupado a su novia.

-"Te amo"-le dijo.

-"Sam… Yo también te amo"-afirmo, y se dieron un corto beso, y empezaron nuevamente a correr tomados de la mano, hacia al acto de Graduación… Era el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra, Y Sam y Freddie estarían siempre juntos, en todas esa etapas que vendrían… Por un simple sentimiento…Amor…

_**FIN…  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

**Gracias a TODOS la verdad. es un orgullo haber acabado este fic y de verdad agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews como:  
><strong>

**Nerdy 22**

**Zulemmita**

**Caaro13**

**chico cj seddie**

**JennFcFanSamy**

**Night Angel- MaFy Malfoy**

**purplehAM138**

**LORDKUKUKU**

**Seddiesuperfan**

**KeNiiNiiCoL**

**magy-uchiha**

**SEDDIEnto**

**Seddiemiobsesion**

**Dai Kirin-Chan**

**AirwalkGirl**

**...Gracias de verdad a cada de uno que me dejo al menos un reviews.. y espero que me dejen muchos mas.  
><strong>

**Bueno eso es todo, volvere pronto con mas su amigo de Bolivia:  
><strong>

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
><strong>


End file.
